A Bug's Life: Nymph years
by FemaleJester1212
Summary: This is how Hopper and Molt were growing up together. It will also mention on how Hopper was almost eaten by a blue jay and got a bad eye. R&R.
1. Chapter 1:The beginning

___Okay, this is my next bug's life fanfiction about Hopper and Molt in their childhood years. And Tessa (their sister is included in this) Disclaimer:Pixar and Disney only owns Bug's Life. I wish I own Bug's Life, but too bad I don't. This story might contain an out of character thing and what we have in the real world. But that just means I couldn't think of anything._

___

* * *

_

"Ow,you're hurting me!" seven year old Molt whined.

Nine year old Hopper, who was sitting on him and tying Molt's four arms behind his back said, "Does it look like I care?"

Molt glanced at Tessa,who was napping on her bed and not waking up to the whole thing said, "TESSA! TESSA!"

Eight year old Tessa woke up to Molt's cries of help said, "What is it now?"

"Hopper is hurting me!" Molt said.

Tessa got out of bed and mumbled, "you really gotta learn how to defend yourself."

Tessa walked over to Hopper and Molt and she tried to pull Hopper off of her younger brother, only he pushed her away as soon as she got her hands on him.

"It's none of your business,Tessa!" Hopper said coldly.

"He told you to get off of him. Why aren't you doing what he asked you to do?" Tessa questioned.

"Because he's so weak." Hopper said. Tessa rolled her eyes,not liking her older brother this time.

"Get off of me!" Molt complained.

"Why?" Hopper smirked.

"Because I said." Molt replied.

"Let me think. . ." Hopper pretended to think for a second, "No!"

"I'll tell mom." Molt said.

Hopper's eyes widened when Molt said that. Hopper didn't want to be scolded by his mother, so he quickly got off of Molt and Molt got up off of the floor. "Tattletale!" Hopper insulted.

"You tell 'im Molt!" Tessa praised.

Hopper turned to Tessa. "Shut up,bossy sister." Hopper insulted.

"You're bossy." Tessa said back.

"No,you!" Hopper said.

"No,you!" Tessa argued.

"No,you!"

"No,you!"

Suddenly, Hopper and Molt's mom and dad came in the room.

"What is going on in here?" Hopper's dad demanded to know.

"He was hurting me!" Molt pointed at his brother. Hopper glared at Molt.

"And I tried to protect Molt." Tessa added.

"Hopper,how many times do we have to tell you;no hurting your siblings!" Hopper's mom said.

"But,mom!" Hopper started.

"No buts,young man." Hopper's mom said sternly.

"Now you three are going to work it out and if you don't stop fighting then we're going to ground the three of you, do you two understand?" Hopper's dad said angrily.

"Yes." Hopper, Molt,and Tessa said at the same time, Hopper,not caring; Molt, not really understanding and believing ;Tessa,meaning it.

"Dinner is ready, so kids,go to the dining room." Hopper's mom said.

Hopper, Molt,and Tessa quickly headed to the dining room. They usually race to see who's quicker at the table, Hopper is the one who mostly wins since he's slimmer than Molt, and faster than Tessa. This time; Hopper beat Molt and Tessa again.

"I win!" Hopper said.

"Yay." Molt said uncheerfully.

"Yippee." Tessa said flatly.

"You two are just jealous 'cause one of you didn't win." Hopper said,bragging.

For dinner, it was berries with brown leaves. What Hopper, Molt,and Tess have in common is that they all like green leaves instead of brown leaves and they always made faces when it comes to brown leaves.

"Alright kids, bon appetit." Hopper's dad said, serving the meal.

Hopper, Molt,and Tessa looked at each other then they looked at the brown leaves on a small-medium flat rock and glanced at each other again."Gross." Hopper, Molt,and Tessa mouthed at the same time to each other.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Molt whispered to Hopper.

"Me too." Tessa whispered.

Hopper nodded then to his mom and dad he said, "can Molt,Tessa and I be excused?"

"No,not until that is all gone." Hopper's mom said sternly.

Hopper, Molt,and Tessa made sick faces then they each picked up a small stick and ate the berries and leaves mixed together and they pretended to like it.

"Yum,this is real good." Molt lied.

"Yeah." Hopper lied also.

"This is rich." Tessa lied.

Then they all finished their dinner and when dinner was over, Hopper, Tessa hurried toward the waterhole and they took big gulps of water to get rid of the brown leaf taste in their mouth.

"Next time, I'm going to say that I'm allergic to brown leaves." Molt said.

"You aren't allergic to brown leaves, you dummy." Hopper growled.

"Okay,okay, you don't have to get mad. Why are you being a jerk?" Molt said.

"Because you're annoying." Hopper answered.

"Next time,I'm going to say that brown leaves make me puke." Tessa said.

"They don't make you puke." Hopper said coldly.

"Okay,okay." Tessa said then mumbled, "geez someone's got an attitude."

The nymphs then went back to the room that they shared. Hopper didn't like sharing a room with his baby brother because Molt sometimes snores or talks in his sleep. Hopper couldn't tell if Molt was doing it on purpose or if it really was one of Molt's habits. And Hopper didn't like sharing a room with his little sister either because he thinks that it takes up too much space.

When they got to their room they layed on separate beds. Molt thought of something for a minute, then he saw a big marker that was standing there.

Hopper was in his thoughts for a second,but his thoughts were interrupted by the screechy sound of the marker; he turned to look at his brother. "Molt, what are you doing?" Hopper asked.

"That is your side of the room," Molt said, pointing at his brother's side, "and this is my side of the room." Molt pointed at his own side. Then to Tessa he said, "and that is your side of the room."

"What did I ever do to you?" Tessa asked.

"You done plenty." Molt answered.

"Oh,please." Hopper scoffed and rolled his eyes, "how is that going to help?"

"Because you think I'm annoying and you're being mean to me." Molt angrily answered.

Hopper smiled, 'Finally,' he thought.

"Well, good luck on your side." Molt shrugged. "You too,Tess."

"Um thanks?" Tessa said slowly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hopper challenged.

"Nothin', I'm just sayin'." Molt said as he relaxed on his bed.

"Whatever." Hopper rolled his eyes and he went back to his own thoughts.

Hopper was bored for a minute and he looked at the T.V. and the video game console.** (A.N. I know it's a bug's world, but I couldn't think of anything). **

Hopper got up, put the video game, Shrek 2 **(I like that game)** in the console and he waited for it to load.

Molt saw what Hopper was doing. "Hey Hoppy, can I watch you?" Molt asked. Hopper turned to look at his brother and said, "I'd thought I'd be nice and let you play." Then Hopper handed Molt another video game controller.

"Can I play too?" Tessa asked.

"Sure." Hopper said,handing his sister the third video game controller.

Then they played the game.

"TIMBERRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!" Shrek said in the game after he defeated some guys which made Hopper, Molt,and Tessa laugh.

"Timber!!!!!!!!!!!" Molt imitated.

Molt also laughed whenever Shrek pulls down the lever and after he does that he breaks wind,but Hopper thought it was gross and Tessa thought it was weird. They played until their mom and dad came in the room and told them it was time to go to bed.

"OGRE POWER!" Shrek said,which made Tessa laugh.

Hopper, Molt,and Tessa did as they were told and got ready for bed.

It didn't go well that night because after an hour later, Molt kept on tossing and turning in bed which made Hopper annoyed and Tessa irritated.

Hopper picked up the small pebble and threw it at Molt which it startled him.

"Huh?" Molt said.

"Stomach,back,side." Hopper listed calmly and yelled, "PICK ONE!"

"Fine." Molt said dully as he decided to lay on his back.

Hopper and Tessa smiled. Now they can go to sleep,but it was interrupted again by Molt making the annoying noises and kicking his feet in the air as though he was fighting something.

"Na!" Molt said, "Hiyaa! Do you want a piece of me?" Molt then jumped around in bed "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!"

Hopper and Tessa,now annoyed said at the same time, "Will YOU STOP IT!"

"Alright,alright." Molt said now awake, "just tryin' to relax."

Hopper and Tessa got to sleep again and Molt was now making weird noises again which kept Hopper and Tessa wide awake.

Hopper and Tessa looked at Molt for a second then Hopper whimpered. 'Why was I stuck having a brother!?" He thought.

Tessa begin sobbing to herself,when Molt won't keep it down.

It was true,one of these days;Hopper wished he was only stuck with Tessa or better yet,just stay an only child. Hopper kept on whimpering when Molt won't just keep it down. Hopper finally found his comfortable place and finally went to sleep. Tessa looked at Molt for a second then at Hopper and she slowly fell asleep.

* * *

_Review._


	2. Chapter 2:The female nymph

__

Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

It was too early at the time of day for bugs to get up and Molt was wide awake,waiting for Hopper and Tessa to get up.

Molt picked up the pillow that he rested his head on and he threw it at Hopper. The pillow didn't wake Hopper up, but he stirred in his sleep, "Let me at 'em!" Hopper said in his sleep.

"Wow, you're a heavy sleeper." Molt commented. Molt got out of bed and he pretended to trip.

"Oh no! Here I go! I slipped!" Molt said as he 'accidentally' landed on Hopper.

Hopper woke up to that, "What's the big idea!?" Hopper said grumpily covering his head with his pillow, "do you know what time it is?"

Molt was about to speak when Hopper said, "Never mind, what do you want?"

"Lets go outside and play!" Molt said cheerfully.

Hopper groaned, "it's too early---go back to sleep."

"It's only six-thirty." Molt replied.

"Fine." Hopper mumbled as he got up,yawned,and said, "lets wait for mom and dad to get up."

"I wonder how long that's going to take." Molt said.

Hopper shrugged, "How am I supposed to know?"

"Because you're the smart one and the mean one." Molt replied.

Hopper sighed, "just because I'm smart;it doesn't mean I know everything,you idiot."

"Excuse me for not knowing." Molt retorted.

Hopper looked at Molt,stunned, "well my best guess is that probably our parents are going to be up in at least an hour and a half."

"That's a long time." Molt complained.

"It's not that long." Hopper replied.

"Yes it is." Molt said.

"No it isn't." Hopper said.

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"Whatever!" Hopper said finally, annoyed with the argument.

Molt looked over at Tessa's bed. His older sister is still asleep and snoring. Molt looked at Hopper and Hopper shooked his head,knowing what Molt was thinking. Molt got down on his knees,connected his four sets of hands,and begged. "Please,please,please." Molt mouthed.

Hopper sighed, "Fine." He whispered.

Molt walked over to Tessa's bed and shooked her. "Wake up." Molt said.

Hopper rolled his eyes and walked away from the room. Molt waited,confused of what Hopper is going to do. Hopper came back a few minutes later with a pail of water. He walked over to Tessa's bed,and poured water on his young sister. Tessa woke up to that. "Hey what's the big idea?!" She asked aggressively.

"Molt wanted to wake you up,but he was useless,so I had to think of something to wake you up." Hopper explained.

"You'll pay for that." Tessa said,getting out of bed,trying to hold back the grin that was going to spread.

Hopper smiled,he can tell when Tessa is joking.

"So what are we going to do now?" Tessa asked.

"Well,we're waiting for our parents to get up." Hopper said.

"Let's wake them up now." Molt said.

"No!" Tessa protested.

"Fine if you don't want to wake them up,I will." Molt said.

With that,Molt ran out of the bedroom and into his parent's room.

The two brothers then waited patiently for their parents to get up. "This is taking forever!" Molt said. "Lets wake our parents up now." Molt rushed to their parent's bedroom.

"Molt,no!" Hopper and Tessa said as they rushed to keep their brother from waking their parents up.

It was too late, when Molt was on his mom and dad's bed, he jumped on it and made grasshopper noises. Hopper and Tessa came in the room and they glanced at their parents that were waking up then they glanced at Molt and said at the same time, "ooh, you are so busted!"

Molt got off of the bed and stood next to Hopper.

When Hopper,Tessa and Molt's parents were already up, Hopper crawled on his knees and said to his parents, "I tried to stop Molt." Hopper pointed at his brother, "but he won't listen."

"Kids, it's okay." Hopper and Molt's mom yawned.

Hopper,Tessa and Molt rushed to the kitchen and got themselves some green leaves and begin eating them.

"So did you kids have a good sleep?" Hopper and Molt's dad asked,when he entered the room.

"I slept great." Tessa smiled

"I did." Molt said.

"I didn't." Hopper said then glanced at Molt, "because someone was making too much noise."

"Hey,I can't help it if I'm trying to relax." Molt retorted.

"Hopper,Molt,don't start." Hopper and Molt's mom said, "I don't feel completely wide awake yet."

"Sorry." Hopper and Molt said at the same time. The two brothers and sister finished their breakfast and they ran outside.

* * *

"I'm going to hang around by the creek, what are you two going to do?" Molt said.

"I'm just going to explore." Hopper replied.

"I'm just going to hang around here." Tessa answered

"Okay, see you both soon." Molt said.

"Bye." Hopper and Tessa said.

The two brothers then split up to hang around somewhere while Tessa remained by the house

* * *

Hopper was walking in the woods,enjoying his peace and quiet away from his brother.

"Finally,I'm away from my annoying brother." Hopper muttered happily to himself.

Hopper layed down under a blade of grass,breathing in fresh air. He enjoyed being outdoors no matter what he's doing or going. His peace and quiet,interrupted by a scream from a female. Hopper got up,curious about where the scream came from,he flew into the air and flew deeper into the woods and when he was where the scream was,he saw another grasshopper nymph about his age;she looked to be eight years old. She was surrounded by three bumblebees picking on her. The grasshopper was sort of blackish gray with pink rectangles across her back that were almost like stripes,and chocolate brown eyes. This female grasshopper nymph was pretty.

Hopper hid behind a tree, watching what was going on.

"G-go away!" The grasshopper nymph stammered.

"Aww are you about to cry?" one of the bumblebees teased mockingly.

Hopper grew angry.

"Yeah,are ya?" another bumblebee said,teasing.

"Go ahead,cry and go back to your mommy." the third bumblebee said.

Hopper growled,he didn't feel like saving the female grasshopper nymph,but as seeing that she was one of his species he didn't want any strange bully messing with his species.

That was it! Hopper finally popped out of the tree,and stood in front of the grasshopper nymph as though he was protecting her and said, "Hey! Leave her alone!"

The bumblebees looked at the male grasshopper nymph that said that and the female grasshopper nymph looked at Hopper,eyebrows raised.

"Why don't you three pick on somebody your own size!?" Hopper said angrily to the bumblebees.

The bumblebees looked down at Hopper from their great height and laughed amusingly.

"Hey Mike!That little grasshopper just threatened us!" One of the bumblebees said to his leader.

"Yeah,and he's so small!" Mike said.

"I'm so scared!" The third bumblebee said mockingly.

Hopper was filled with rage,he walked up to the third bumblebee and kicked him in the knee hard.

"Ow!Jeff,Mike!" Chris said to his friends, "he kicked me!"

The grasshopper nymph saw what Hopper did and she grabbed a ball of mud and threw it at Mike.

"Ew!" Mike said wiping the mud off of him, "Get 'em!"

Hopper grabbed the grasshopper nymph's hand and they ran away with the three bumblebees chasing them.

"That was nice of you." The female said in between pants.

"It's the least I can do." Hopper panted.

As they were running,they saw a tree trunk in the ground and they crawled into it and hid themselves.

"Hey!" Mike said, "where did they go?"

Hopper and the nymph were panting, both of their hearts were pounding with fear and anxiety hoping that the bumblebees won't find them in there.

"Looks like we lost them." Jeff said disappointedly.

"Lets go!" Chris said.

The three bumblebees fluttered their wings and buzzed,leaving the area.

"That was close." Hopper said,relieved.

"Yeah it was." The female said as she noticed that she and Hopper were still holding hands, "um,you can let go of my hand now."

"Huh?" Hopper said then he noticed that their hands are touching, "Oh, sorry." He chuckled nervously as they both crawled out of the hole.

"Thanks for saving me, I didn't know what I could do." The female said,hugging Hopper.

"Hey,hey,hey." Hopper said getting out of her arms, "we're not boyfriend and girlfriend y'know."

"Oh,right sorry." The female said.

"It's fine." Hopper replied as he walked away.

"Hey,where are you going? You just saved my life!" The female said.

Hopper glanced at her, "Just because I saved your life it doesn't make me a nice insect." Hopper said continuing to walk away.

The female sighed as she caught up with him, "what is your problem?"

"I made a big mistake." Hopper said.

"Which is?" The nymph questioned.

"I made a mistake that I saved your life." Hopper said.

"I thought that was selfless of you." The nymph said.

"Why are you following me anyways?" Hopper asked annoyed, "Don't you have anything else to do?"

"Well, number one:you were being nice to me and number two:I haven't got anything better to do." the female said.

"Just leave me alone." Hopper growled.

"You're moody." the female said then she jumped onto him and they rolled on the ground and the female was on top of Hopper.

Hopper looked at her eyes, "you have beautiful eyes." Hopper complimented,mesmerized.

"What was that?" The female asked.

"Nothing important." Hopper quickly said.

The female nymph got off of Hopper and helped him up.

"Well,I'm going home,so bye! And thanks again!" The gray grasshopper said as she walked off.

"Finally,she's gone." Hopper smiled as he thought, "now she won't be bothering me." Then his smile faded, "wait,what if we never meet up again? Who wouldn't want to be friends with her? She's the most beautiful grasshopper I've ever seen." Hopper shooked his head, "Oh,what am I talking about? She's not for me." Hopper then changed his mind and said out loud, "Wait a minute! On second thought,I should be friends with her."

"Hey wait up!" Hopper said as he ran up to the nymph.

"Yes?" She said.

"I didn't get your name." Hopper said.

"Shelby." The nymph held out her hand.

"Shelby is a beautiful name for you." Hopper thought then said, "Hopper." Then they shooked hands.

"Well," Hopper said nervously, "I guess I'll see you around."

"How about tomorrow?" Shelby said, "at the grass field?"

"That'd be great!" Hopper said.

"Bye." They said at the same time as they waved at each other.

"Yes! You'd the man!" Hopper said to himself once he was alone.

* * *

Hopper walked home and Molt and Tessa was waiting for him.

"Hi Hopper." Molt said.

"Hi Molt." Hopper said happily. "Hi Tess."

"Hi Hopper." Tess greeted back

"You sound happy." Molt said.

"I am." Hopper said. "And you'll never believe what happened to me today."

"What?" Molt asked.

"I met a female grasshopper nymph that looked eight and a half years old." Hopper said.

"Is she pretty?" Molt questioned.

"No Molt,she's not pretty. . . she's beautiful!" Hopper said excitedly.

"That's cool." Molt shrugged.

"I hope she has a brother." Tessa said.

Hopper and Molt stared at Tessa. Tessa looked at both of them. "What? I was just wondering."

"I'm going to tell mom and dad about this." Hopper said as he,Tessa and Molt went inside.

When they got inside the house, Hopper said, "Mom!Dad!"

"What is it?" Hopper's mom asked.

"I just met a beautiful girl that's eight and a half years old and her name is Shelby." Hopper said.

"That's great son." Hopper's dad smiled.

"It is." Hopper said as he,Tessa, and Molt walked to their room.

* * *

_Review. Oh and before I forget and if y'all got confused by the part when Hopper met Shelby;then as to let you know,from my other story called The Return of the Dragonflies on the last chapter Hopper and Shelby talked to each other about their memories and they finally recognized each other and they found out that they actually met as kids and they forgot about each other as they grew up. Read it if y'all don't believe me._


	3. Chapter 3:Spending the day

_Here is my third chapter,enjoy!_

* * *

Shelby came home all happy and excited that she had to tell her parents that she made a friend.

"Hi mom,hi dad;I'm home." Shelby greeted.

"Hi Shelby." Shelby's mom, Lilly greeted back.

"Hi Shelby." Shelby's dad,Richard greeted as well.

"I got something to tell you guys." Shelby said.

"What is it?" Richard asked.

"There were three bumblebees bullying me,and I was standing there;panicking and confused until a boy grasshopper nymph stood up to them for me." Shelby said.

"That was nice of him," Lilly smiled, "what's his name?"

"His name is Hopper." Shelby replied.

"Ah." Lilly nodded, "How old is he?"

"He's nine years old." Shelby said.

"That's good." Richard said.

"I know! And I'm going to meet him at the grass field tomorrow,can I go? Please." Shelby asked kindly.

"I don't see why not." Richard shrugged.

"It's great that you made a friend,Shea." Lilly hugged her daughter.

Shelby nodded and she went to the bedroom.

* * *

Shelby entered the bedroom and she saw her brother playing with their little sister.

"Hi Carson,hi Ellen." Shelby said joining them.

"Hi sis." Ellen and Carson greeted back.

"You'll never guess what happened to me today." Shelby smiled.

"What?" Carson asked,curious.

"I made a friend today." Shelby said.

"That's good." Ellen replied.

"Why would anybody be friends with you?" Carson scoffed, "you're emotional,bossy,and nervous."

"Can it,Carson." Shelby responded dully. "You're just jealous because you have trouble talking to other bugs."

"Show-off." Carson rolled his eyes.

"Hey Shelby,what is your friend's name?" Ellen asked.

"His name is Hopper." Shelby answered.

"Congratulations," Carson said in a teasing way, "you have a boyfriend."

Shelby glared at her brother, "He is not my boyfriend;he is just a friend." Shelby said,annoyed.

"Yeah right." Carson said.

* * *

The next day came and Hopper rushed out of his house and told his mom,dad, brother,and sister that he is going to the grassfield.

"Alright." Hopper's mom said, "just don't talk to strangers and stay with your friend."

"I will," Hopper promised as he leaped excitedly outside.

Hopper continued leaping,being careful not to bump into things or hurt himself. Shelby saw Hopper leaping by,so she leaped as well and she caught up with Hopper.

"Hi,Hopper." Shelby greeted.

"Hi,Shelby." Hopper greeted back.

"So,are you ready to have some fun?" Shelby asked.

"I'm having fun when I'm with you." Hopper replied.

"I feel the same way." Shelby said.

They continue on leaping on the path. When they got to the grass field,they stopped leaping and looked at the long blade of grasses.

"Okay,so what do you want to do now?" Hopper questioned.

"Hmm. . ." Shelby thought for a moment then she touched Hopper on the upper arm. "Tag! You're it!" Then Shelby went deep into the grass forest.

"Hey!" Hopper laughed playfully then he chased after her.

"You can't catch me!" Shelby singsonged.

"Oh yeah!?" Hopper challenged playfully.

Shelby giggled as she still ran away from Hopper then hid. Hopper looked around in the grass forest for Shelby. He found her under the grass blade and he climbed on the grass blade that Shelby was standing under. Shelby giggled again and Hopper reached down,touched her,and said, "Tag!" Then he ran away.

Shelby smiled slyly before she took off to chase Hopper. When Shelby finally caught up to Hopper she touched him and said, "tag!"

"I don't feel like playing tag anymore,I need a break." Hopper said as he sat down against the grass blade,panting.

Shelby watched him for a moment and Hopper looked up at her,patted the spot next to him,gesturing for her to sit down.

Shelby,without hesitation sat down next to him. "So,what do you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Random things,I guess." Hopper shrugged.

Shelby chuckled at this, "I like you,you're so funny."

Hopper smiled, "Oh,you think so?"

"I know so." Shelby said as she hugged him, "thanks for being my friend."

Hopper felt awkward. He feels like this when he's with another girl and now there was a girl hugging him. He usually doesn't like being hugged,but this time,he thought it was no big deal. He shrugged and he hugged her back. "You're welcome." Hopper responded.

The two nymphs released each other.

"Does your mom and dad know about this?" Hopper asked.

"Know about what?" Shelby questioned.

"That you're friends with me and we're out here in the grass field." Hopper answered.

"Yes,yes they do." Shelby nodded, "does your parents know about this?"

"Uh-huh." Hopper nodded.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Shelby said.

"I have one brother,and one sister." Hopper said .

"I have one brother, and one sister." Shelby said.

"Cool." Hopper said. "We have something in common."

"What's that?" Shelby asked.

"We both have one brother and one sister,but sometimes I wish I was an only child." Hopper said.

"Siblings can be very handy." Shelby pointed out.

"I know." Hopper said. "What is the name of your brother and sister?"

"My brother's name is Carson and my sister's name is Ellen." Shelby said. "What is the name of your brother and sister?"

"My brother's name is Molt and my sister's name is Tessa." Hopper said.

They both grow silent,enjoying the fresh air and the surrounding. Shelby was looking around,examining the greenness of the grass field. The sun shining on her. Hopper noticed this and sighed. He was glad he met Shelby. Not only she was nice to him,she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. But he knew that they were both too young to fall in love,so he decided he should wait till he and Shelby were older to start their romance. Shelby stared at Hopper and thought about how cute he is. It was true,Hopper was a handsome grasshopper and ever since they met yesterday,she had a secret crush on him,but she also knew that they were too young for romance,so she too decided to wait until they were older.

Shelby quickly turned around before Hopper could see and she scanned the surrounding.

"Nice day out,isn't it?" Shelby smiled.

"Yeah." Hopper agreed.

Hopper didn't notice this when he was putting his arm around Shelby,until he saw this and took his arm back. He slapped his arm,scolding it. Shelby glanced at him with one eyebrow raised and Hopper turned to look at her,smiling slightly as though he acted like nothing happened.

"Are you okay?" Shelby asked slowly.

"I'm fine." Hopper said, "why?"

"Well, you're acting weird." Shelby frowned.

"I do it when I'm bored." Hopper lied.

"Oh,okay." Shelby said.

They decided to stay for twenty minutes then they got up and walked out of the grass field.

"Well,thanks for spending the day with me." Shelby said smiling, "I had fun."

"Yeah,me too." Hopper said. "Same time tomorrow?"

"Lets make it next week." Shelby said, "because my family and I want to hang out."

"I just remembered," Hopper said, "my family and I have been planning this last week so I thought maybe your parents can meet my parents."

"That'd be great!" Shelby said excitedly, "I can't wait."

"Cool,well I'll see you tomorrow." Hopper said.

"Okay,bye." Shelby waved at him and turned to go home.

"Bye." Hopper waved back as he walked back to his own home.

* * *

Hopper entered his house,happy and Molt and Tessa saw him entering the room. Molt curled in an armadillo position and said, "please don't hurt me!"

"Molt get up." Hopper said walking past his brother to lay down on his bed,staring at the ceiling.

"So you're not going to beat me up?" Molt said.

"No,not today." Hopper shooked his head.

Molt looked at Hopper for a minute then said suspiciously, "Who are you and what have you done to my brother!?"

"Yeah! What have you done to my brother?" Tessa said suspiciously as well

"Molt,Tessa,don't be so dramatic." Hopper smiled,looking at his brother and sister, "I think I like Shelby,but I'm not going to admit it to her just yet."

"Why?" Molt asked.

"Because I'm too young to fall in love." Hopper shrugged, "duh." Then he turned slowly to look at the ceiling again.

"Okay then." Molt said as he layed down on his bed,enjoying the way Hopper is now.

Hopper was usually mean to Tessa and Molt,but the way Hopper is now after he spent the day with Shelby,he was in no mood to threaten Molt or Tessa. Hopper smiled,daydreaming about what he and Shelby would look like as adults. Hopper was wondering what Shelby was doing now.

* * *

_Review._


	4. Chapter 4:Parents meeting parents

_Hi,I know,I ignored this story,but now I'm back to writing it again. I also has my braces taken off on Wednesday and I can finally eat popcorn again. Yippee! *does happy dance*. Ahem. So yeah; enjoy!_

* * *

Hopper was laying down on the dirt-covered ground,staring up at the partly cloudy sky looking at clouds and daydreaming about Shelby again. Hopper's mom was happy that Hopper was happy that he made a friend.

Hopper's mom looked at Hopper for a minute and she felt like that she should tell him what it's like to be in relationship and she thinks that he is doing it too soon. "Hopper?" Hopper's mom finally said.

"Huh?" Hopper said now out of his thoughts.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked.

"Sure." Hopper sat up,still looking at his mom, "what is it?"

"Let me tell you about what relationships are so you won't get too far with it." Hopper's mom said.

"But I'm not going too far with it." Hopper replied. "What makes you think that?"

"Well,you see. . ." Hopper's mom started.

"Is it about Shelby?" Hopper questioned. Hopper's mom nodded.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked.

"I didn't say that there was something wrong with her;I'm saying that you should be careful on how to handle things." Hopper's mom said.

Hopper scoffed, "Oh please;since when I'm not careful?"

"I'm not saying that you're not being careful;I'm just giving you tips on how to handle things as you grow older." Hopper's mom replied. "And also,I should meet Shelby's parents."

"I was thinking the same thing." Hopper said. "They are having family time today and since we're having family time today too,then it should be a good time to meet Shelby's parents."

Hopper's mom nodded, "I'll speak to your father and go play with your brother and sister."

"Okay mom." Hopper said.

* * *

Molt and Tessa was sitting on the floor, Molt was picking the dead skin off of himself and flicking them away while Tessa was brushing off Molt's skin that got on her. They didn't notice Hopper come in the room,so when Molt picked the dead skin off of himself and flicked it away,he heard someone say, "gross."

Molt and Tessa turned around and saw that Hopper was standing in the doorway with a piece of dead skin that Molt flicked off was on his face,and Hopper took the skin off of him and flicked away,wearing a disgusted look on his face.

"I'm sorry Hoppy; didn't see ya there." Molt quickly said.

"Next time,you should look before you flick a piece of disgusting body particle and toss it away." Hopper sneered.

"I said I was sorry." Molt retorted, "can't you accept an apology?"

Hopper put his finger to his lip in a thoughtful way and shrugged. "I guess." He replied.

"Why did you snap at me when I flicked a body particle at you?" Molt asked.

"I'm sorry, Molt." Hopper said, "I was worried about something."

"Like what? Be specific." Molt said.

"Well,mom thinks that I'm getting too far in a relationship with Shelby." Hopper sighed.

"Are you?" Molt questioned.

"No." Hopper said, "it's what parents say to their kids---they say: 'don't get too far in a relationship' and 'be careful how you manage things' yadda-yadda-yadda."

"Parents can be right." Tessa said.

"Well,she's right Hop;parents care about us and they like try to smother us with random things and try to lect---shutting up." Molt said as he suddenly saw Hopper's glare.

"Molt,just don't try to embarrass me in front of Shelby---okay?" Hopper challenged.

"Alright,alright. Dude, just calm down." Molt said.

Hopper rolled his eyes.

Their mom came in the room and said, "Okay,kids it's time to go."

Molt and Tessa walked out of the bedroom and Hopper was about to leave the room to when his mother pulled him aside.

"Hopper,I spoke with your father and he said that we can meet Shelby's parents." Hopper's mom said. Then she left the room.

"Okay." Hopper said then thought happily, "yes!"

Then Hopper followed his mom out of the room and they stood next to Hopper's dad and Molt.

"So are we ready to go?" Hopper's dad said.

"Yes, we are." Hopper's mom said.

"Okay,then lets go." Hopper's dad said.

The five grasshoppers took off flying. Hopper was happy that he finally gets to see Shelby again and was excited that his parents finally get to meet Shelby and her parents.

Hopper looked down at the ground and noticed gray grasshoppers so he said, "down there." and they landed on the ground.

"Hopper!" Shelby exclaimed as she ran towards him and gave him a friendly hug.

"Hi." Hopper said as he hugged Shelby back then to his parents,he said, "Mom,dad,Molt,Tessa this is my friend;Shelby."

"Nice to meet you Shelby." Molt shooked her hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Shelby said back.

"Hi." Tessa greeted Shelby.

"Hi." Shelby greeted back.

"So;you're Shelby." Hopper's mom said.

"Yeah." Shelby said.

"Hopper,it looks like you and Shelby look like a great couple." Hopper's dad said.

"Dad!" Hopper glared then to Shelby he said, "don't listen to him."

"And you must be Shelby's parents." Hopper's dad said now looking at Shelby's parents.

"Yes,I'm Lilly." Shelby's mom said.

"I'm Richard." Shelby's dad said.

"I'm Clover." Hopper's mom said.

"I'm Jackson." Hopper's dad said.

"Kids,go play." Clover said.

"Hopper,Molt,Tessa this is my brother:Carson and my sister:Ellen." Shelby introduced.

"Hi." Carson and Ellen said to Hopper, Molt,and Tessa at the same time.

"Hi." Hopper,Tessa, and Molt said back.

"Lets go play." Carson said.

"What should we play?" Ellen asked.

"How about Marco Polo?" Molt said.

"We're not in the water, smart one." Hopper rolled his eyes.

"Right." Molt said.

"We can do it without being in the water." Shelby shrugged.

"Okay." Hopper said.

"I'll be it!" Ellen said as she closed her eyes. "Marco!"

"Polo." The other kids shouted out as they walked away from her.

The nymphs kept on playing the game,but it was interrupted by a human foot raising up and Hopper,Molt,Tessa,Shelby,and Carson saw it.

"Ellen open your eyes!" Shelby exclaimed, "humans are coming!"

Ellen opened her eyes and looked behind her,and saw a human foot raising above her,and she started to scream. Carson carried his sister to get her out of the way so the human doesn't step on her.

"Mom,dad!" Hopper exclaimed. "The human is coming!"

The four parents looked up at the human and Jackson said, "Lets get out of here!"

All of the grasshoppers took flight and they headed back to their own shelters. The four grasshoppers hid and Hopper was trying to be brave and Molt worried that the human might do something bad to them,and Tessa felt scared.

None of them spoke for a while until Jackson said, "Humans kill bugs so be careful on how you travel." Then to Hopper,Tessa, and Molt he said, "Kids,I'm telling you this because I don't want you three to get hurt---understand?"

Hopper,Tessa, and Molt nodded,showing their father that they understood.

"And that's also how I meant by how to handle things as you grow older;remember that Hopper." Clover said then glanced at Molt, "You too,Molt and Tessa."

"Yes,ma." Molt and Tessa said at the same time.

* * *

_Review. Let me know if I need to add things or if there is a mistake._


	5. Chapter 5:A bad eye and cheering up

_This chapter will be about on how Hopper was almost eaten by a blue jay and got a bad eye. Enjoy!_

* * *

Hopper,Tessa, and Molt learned something after they were almost squished by a human: It's a dangerous world out there. And they worry that something else that's bad will get them in danger. Even though Molt,Tessa, and Hopper are nymphs they know what types of danger there are. Whenever they were curious about the predator, they ask their parents about it and they always say that they either get away from there or just be careful.

Jackson took Hopper,Tessa, and Molt on the practicing how to survive like he always does once a year.

"Okay kids." Jackson said once they were at a field, "let me give you three tips on safety. The first rule is to---"

Hopper,Tessa, and Molt sighed in an annoyed way. They heard what their father said about safety a million times. "Always look out for what's going on." Hopper,Molt,Tessa,and Jackson said at the same time;Hopper,Tessa, and Molt said it in a bored way while their dad said it in a encouraging way.

"Right,you got the message." Jackson smiled, "nice job,kids."

Molt sighed, "Dad! You always tell us the first thing about safety lots of times and why do you keep on telling us the first rule about safety when we know what to do?" Molt said in a picky way.

"Do you have to repeat this all the time?" Tessa complained.

"Yeah,dad I mean, come on! We're not idiots." Hopper scoffed.

"Hopper,Molt,Tessa." Jackson started out sternly and said, "I just want you three to be safe so when you are older,your mother and I won't be there to help you so I want you to stay out of harm's way. Do you two understand?"

"Yes,sir." Hopper,Tessa, and Molt said at the same time.

"Okay now let me tell you what our predators are--- Birds,humans,lizards,snakes, other reptiles,frogs,toads,and any other carnivorous predator." Said Jackson.

"So,they're predators to grasshoppers and any other bugs?" Molt said in a questioning way.

"That's what he just said, you pea-brain." Hopper said to Molt.

"Hopper!" Jackson said sternly.

"Sorry." Hopper quickly said to Molt.

Jackson sighed, "I'm just going to look for something to eat. Hopper,Molt,Tessa, stay here." Then Jackson flew off to find some food.

"I bet Shelby's parents are telling her the same,exact thing about safety." Hopper said.

"How do you know?" Molt asked, "are you psychic?"

"No,I'm not psychic,you idiot!" Hopper sneered, "I'm just guessing that Shelby's parents are telling her the same thing about safety like what other parents say to their kids."

"Oh,right." Molt said.

Molt and Tessa then looked up at the sky with a scared expression and saw something flying up there and it was a flying animal that had blue and white feathers and tweeting with it's crest fully raised. It was a blue jay! Molt and Tessa grabbed on to each other and shaked with fear.

Hopper seemed to notice Molt and Tessa's reaction. "Molt,Tessa what's the matter with you two?" Hopper asked not caring, when the bird landed behind him and Hopper didn't notice.

Molt pointed his finger at the blue jay slowly,while Tessa continued shaking, and Hopper frowned and looked behind him.

"Ah! Bird!" Hopper shouted in a scared way. "Molt,Tessa,lets get out of here!"

Molt and Tessa took off,hiding behind a tree and Hopper wasn't fast enough,before he had the chance to take off,the bird grabbed him by the back with his beak and the sharp points on the blue jay's beak tore Hopper's eye which it hurt and Hopper seemed to feel it.

"Help!" Hopper shouted when the blue jay had him in it's mouth.

Molt and Tessa felt scared. "What should we do,Tess?" Molt said, pacing in a panicking way. "We can't just let our brother get eaten alive by a bird!"

Before Tessa could answer, Molt saw a stick then grabbed it and leaped up on the bird's beak. "Let go of my brother you bird-brain!" Molt insulted the blue jay when he poked the stick in the blue jay's eye.

The bird screeched in pain as it opened it's mouth and Hopper was screaming in kicking in the throat and still shouting, "help!"

Molt and Tessa rushed in the mouth,got Hopper unstuck and carried him out of the mouth quickly.

As soon as Molt and Tessa were out of the mouth they put Hopper down on the ground. Hopper coughed and felt pain in his eye. The bird flew off.

"Hopper,are you alright?" Molt asked,worried.

"That bird almost killed you!" Tessa said

"You--you---you both saved my life." Hopper said.

"It was nothing Hoppy," Molt smiled.

Hopper felt dizzy and everything blacked out.

* * *

Hopper woke up and looked around the room, memories seemed to come back to his brain;the bird,Molt and Tessa saving his life,and surviving. Hopper still felt dizzy and he put a hand over his eye.

"Ow,my eye." Hopper groaned.

Hopper got up and looked at the broken shard of mirror. He gasped when he saw that his right eye had a black dot in the pupil,also called the cataract and the rest of his eye was cloudy. A tear slid down his cheek from the pain in his eye and from what happened to it.

"I hate birds." Hopper said angrily under his breath as he walked back to bed.

"Is he going to be okay,doctor?" The voice said through the door of what sounded like his mother.

"He's fine, the bird might have poked him in the eye,but he's going to be okay." The doctor said.

"Molt,Tessa,it was nice of you two to save your brother." Clover said.

"I didn't want to see him eaten so I just saved him." Molt said.

"I didn't want him to get eaten either." Tessa replied.

"Well,I must be going." The doctor said.

Then Jackson,Clover,Tessa,and Molt came in the room.

"Oh good,you're awake." Jackson smiled.

"What happened?" Hopper asked.

"Well,you were almost eaten by a bird and Molt and Tessa saved your life." Clover explained.

Hopper glanced at Molt, "Why would you both do that? One of you could have died while saving me." Hopper said.

"That's what family does,they look out for each other." Molt smiled. Tessa nodded,smiling as well.

"Mom,dad, how long is my eye going to be like this?" Hopper asked,pointing at his cloudy eye.

Jackson sighed, "Hopper,I don't know how to tell you this,but--- I think your eye is going to be like that forever."

"Forever!" Hopper exclaimed, "but I can't go out in public with my eye looking like this! Shelby will hate me." Hopper started to cry.

"Aw honey,don't cry." Clover consoled,rubbing her son's back, "Shelby is your friend and when she sees your eye she'll still love you---she's a nice nymph and she'll never do or say anything to hurt your feelings."

Hopper stopped crying, "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." Clover said.

Then there was someone knocking.

"There's someone knocking on the door." Jackson said.

Then Jackson and Clover walked out of the room leaving Hopper,Tessa, and Molt alone.

"So how is your eye?" Molt asked.

"It hurts a little bit." Hopper said sadly, "thanks for saving my life. You too Tessa."

"No problem." Molt said.

* * *

Clover opened the door and saw a sort of blackish-gray grasshopper nymph standing outside.

"Shelby?" Clover said, "how are you today?"

"I'm good." Shelby said, "is Hopper home?"

"Yes,he is." Jackson said, "he's in his room."

"Is he sick?" Shelby questioned.

"No,but you can go see him." Jackson said, "come in."

Shelby entered the house and she saw and opened door what looks to be like Hopper's room. She knocked on the ajar door and Molt and Tessa came out of the room and they both said, "Hi Shelby."

"Hi Molt,hi Tessa." Shelby said. "Is Hopper okay?"

"Yeah,he is, he almost got eaten by a bird." Molt explained, "He's laying in bed. We'll leave you two alone."

Then Molt and Tessa left the room to get out of Shelby's way.

Hopper was laying there,still sober about what happened to his eye. He heard a knock at his ajar door,and he hid his bad eye under the blanket.

"Hopper?" Shelby said, "it's me,Shelby."

"Shelby?" Hopper thought then said, "come in."

Shelby entered the room and sat by his bedside and noticed Hopper covering his eye and she looked at him in a questioning way.

"You'll laugh." Hopper said,reading Shelby's mind.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because of my eye." He answered, "the bird ruined it."

"Hopper,I won't laugh." Shelby reassured him.

Hopper held out his little finger. "Pinky promise?" He asked.

"Pinky promise." Shelby said as she connected her little finger to his little finger and they let go after that.

"Okay." Hopper sighed as he slowly pulled the blanket off of his right eye and it revealed cloudiness and the cataract.

A tear slid down Shelby's cheek when she saw his cloudy,cataract eye. It broke her heart to see her friend like this.

"I didn't want you to see this." Hopper admitted sadly. "And I thought you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore when you saw me like this."

Shelby gave him a hug and stroked his back. "Hopper,we're friends no matter what. You know you can tell me anything."

"Yeah." Hopper said hugging her back, "and can I tell you something?"

"Sure." Shelby said.

"I now hate birds and I'm scared of them." Hopper said.

"Don't worry,Hopper." Shelby said,trying to cheer him up, "I'm scared of reptiles."

"I guess some bugs are afraid of some things." Hopper shrugged.

"It's okay to be scared." Shelby said.

"I know,and that's life; I just wish I wasn't blind in my right eye." Hopper said sadly.

"Hopper,I'll like you no matter what. I'm just happy that you survived,but sad that the bird harmed you." Shelby said.

Hopper sighed, "I'm just worried that the other kids will laugh at me because of my eye."

"I don't think they will." Shelby said.

"You're probably right." Hopper agreed, "and if they laugh I'm going to either ignore them or just tell them to shut up."

"That's what I would do if other bugs make fun of me." Shelby shrugged.

"Hey Shelby?" Hopper said.

"Yeah?" She said.

"What would you do if you were blind in one eye?" He asked.

"I would just focus on the positives and try to make my life good and not care what other bugs say about my eye or about any insults that they say to me." Shelby said.

"That seems easy enough." Hopper said.

"And if any other bug insults you then it's their problem,not yours." Shelby said.

"Okay." Hopper nodded,smiling, "thanks for the help."

"What are friends for?" Shelby smiled back.

"You're my best friend,you know that?" Hopper said.

"Yeah." Shelby said.

Then the two of them talked and share about what they do in life and what was happening to them more often. Shelby stayed by his side until it was time for her to go.

"Well,I have to go;my mom and dad are waiting for me." Shelby sighed.

"Okay,bye see you next time." Hopper said,hugging his friend.

Shelby hugged him back. "Bye." She said. Then she was about to leave until she stopped and thought of something. She knew she was too young, and she knew that she told herself that she had to wait until she was older, but she thought she should do it this time. Shelby looked at Hopper for a moment and she kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Shelby waved at him and she left the room.

Hopper felt his cheek on where Shelby kissed him. Hopper slowly smiled as he leaned forward,bended his lower elbows with his lower hands on the bed, cupped his head with his upper hands and sighed, "Wow." He whispered to himself.

* * *

_Review._

_ A.N. The 'Pinky promise' is what Americans do when friends,family,etc. tells them to keep a secret or a promise or something like that.  
_


	6. Chapter 6:Bad things

_Here is my next chapter. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_It has been a month since Hopper was blind in his eye,and he was still sad that the blue jay ruined his eye and now him being blind in one eye is chronic and he has to deal with it. Still,he was glad that his friend,Shelby was very compassionate about him being scared of birds and not laughing at his fear and at his eye. Hopper's eye hurt sometimes,but he was sort of used to the pain.

"I hope I'll never get near a bird ever again." Hopper thought, relaxing on his bed while putting a hand over his bad eye. "I miss having a good eye;still Shelby was nice,not laughing at me. I just hope no other kid will laugh at my eye."

Molt and Tessa noticed Hopper's sad expression.

"Hopper,are you alright?" Molt asked.

"Yeah because you look troubled." Tessa said.

"No Molt,and Tessa,I'm not." Hopper mumbled. "Why do you both care anyway?"

"Because we're your brother and sister and we were wondering if you were okay." Molt said.

"Well,I'm not. Okay!?" Hopper snapped.

"Geez, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Tessa commented.

"I heard that!" Hopper said.

"Dude,seriously take a chill pill;it's not that bad." Molt said.

"What do you mean 'it's not that bad'?" Hopper sneered, "it's bad enough as it is! I'm going to be blind in one eye forever all because of that stupid blue jay!"

"Calm down,it's been a month and my advice is--- get over it!" Molt said.

"Are you really annoying? Or just hopeless?" Hopper challenged.

"I'm annoying,what do you expect?" Molt asked rhetorically.

"This time;I really wish I had a sister instead of a brother." Hopper thought,annoyed.

"Wow,you're much of a help." Hopper finally said to Molt.

"I know." Molt said.

"I was being sarcastic!" Hopper said.

"Yeah---don't care." Molt yawned.

Tessa rolled her eyes,she didn't like it when her brothers fight. It just saddens her to see fighting. "Boys. . ." Tessa thought.

Hopper didn't feel like talking to his brother and sister anymore,so he got up and left the room to go outside.

Once outside,Hopper walked deep into the woods and sat down on a broken tree stump still sad about his eye. Shelby walked along,humming and she noticed Hopper sitting on the broken tree stump looking sober. Shelby knew what Hopper was thinking about,so she sat next to him. "Hey." Shelby greeted.

"Hey." Hopper greeted back sadly,tracing shapes on the ground with his foot.

"What's the matter?" Shelby asked,even though she knew the answer.

"I'm just depressed because of my eye." Hopper admitted.

"It'll be okay." Shelby said,putting an arm around him.

"I just wish it's not chronic." Hopper replied. "But it is."

Shelby looked at Hopper sorrowfully,feeling sorry for him. She would be sad too if she was blind in one eye and had to deal with it for eternity.

"I'll get over it eventually." Hopper said.

"Does your eye hurt?" Shelby questioned.

"It hurts sometimes." Hopper answered. "At least I'm not blind in my other eye."

"Stupid blue jay." Shelby said.

"Yeah." Hopper nodded.

Shelby sighed as she thought about what Hopper was going through. She,too was mad at the blue jay;she wish she was there with Hopper so she can help him get out of the bird's way. Shelby imagined what Hopper was like when he was almost eaten by the blue jay and a tear slid down her cheek at the thought of it. She tried getting it out of her head,but it didn't do her any good she thought that she would have lost Hopper and she'll be all alone in the world.

"Shelby?" Hopper said.

"Hmm?" Shelby responded.

"Do you think we'll be best friends forever?" Hopper questioned.

"Yeah." Shelby said,wiping her tears away with her arm.

Hopper felt the movement on the tree stump and he turned to look at Shelby,seeing that she was wiping her tears away.

"What's wrong,Shelby?" Hopper asked,concerned.

"Nothing." Shelby replied,still wiping her tears away.

"Come on,Shelby;I know that you're crying about something." Hopper said,putting an arm around her.

"I guess I'm crying because I would have lost you if you didn't make it." Shelby said.

"Try not to think about that." Hopper suggested,hugging her.

Shelby hugged Hopper back,tears rolling down her face down to his back.

"I just wish I was there to help you. It's my fault." Shelby said sadly.

"It's not your fault;you didn't know about that." Hopper consoled.

"But still,I wish I could help you." Shelby sighed,trying to calm down.

Hopper and Shelby let go of each other.

"Well,I have to go,bye." Hopper said,getting up.

"Me too,bye." Shelby said.

Hopper walked back to his shelter,so he can relax and probably take a nap.

Hopper entered his bedroom and noticed Molt and Tessa sitting down on separate beds. Molt had tears running down his face and was trembling in a frightened way while Tessa looked as though she seen a ghost and she,too was shaking in a frightening way,and looked as though she was about to cry. Hopper,for the first time;felt concerned about his brother and sister.

"Hey,Molt,Tessa what's wrong?" Hopper asked.

Molt gulped,wiping away his tears and finally choked out, "It---it's---our---our p-parents they're---they're---they're. . ."

"They're what? Spit it out." Hopper said.

"They're. . .well,you better go look for yourself." Molt said.

"Where are they?" Hopper asked.

"In the living room." Molt answered.

"Trust me." Tessa finally spoke to her older brother. "You would wish that you never seen what was happening."

Hopper looked at Molt and Tessa, then at the ajar door,and walked out of the bedroom, and into the hallway.

As Hopper walked,he was worried about his mom and dad. When he finally reached the living room,he gasped as he saw his mother with her hands covering her face and his father saying, "This is all your fault Hopper is blind in one eye!" And Hopper hid behind the rock wall,scared of what was happening.

"Don't hurt me." Clover pleaded in a scared tone.

Hopper couldn't bear to see this anymore,so he quickly hopped back to his room and closed the door behind him,panting. And Molt and Tessa were still crying.

"Did you see what was happening?" Molt asked tearfully.

Hopper slowly nodded and said sadly, "our parents are fighting."

"I'm scared,Hop." Molt said.

"I-I told you-you wouldn't like what was happening." Tessa choked

"Me too,guys,me too." Hopper nodded as he walked over to his brother and sister and patted them on the back.

* * *

"Jackson,calm down!" Clover sobbed.

"You are a worst excuse for a mother!" Jackson yelled angrily, "I said that you should come with us and you said 'no you four should have a go out on your own'!"

"Hey,I didn't know that Hopper was going to be almost eaten." Clover said.

Jackson slapped her across the face and Clover put her hand on the spot where he had slapped her and new tears formed in her eyes.

"Get out of my sight." Jackson snarled,walking away from her.

Clover walked out of the living room,still crying.

Hopper,Tessa, and Molt peeked out from the crack in the doorway,watching everything. They decided it was okay to come out,so they walked out of their bedroom and out in the hallway.

The two brothers and sister saw their father walking by.

"Hey dad what's---?" Hopper started.

"Save it,son." Jackson snarled, "You have a lousy mother and it's her fault that you are blind in one eye;I liked you the way you were before,Hopper and now you aren't good enough anymore."

"You're a bad dad!" Molt said angrily through tears.

"Shut up,Molt." Jackson snarled, "You aren't good enough anymore either."

"Dad,why are you---?" Tessa started.

"Don't ask me this question,Tessie!" Jackson interrupted coldly. "Your mother should have been with us,but no. She says that she has to stay home!"

Hopper and Tessa glared at their father while Molt started to cry again.

Jackson didn't say another word and he walked away.

"Meanie." Molt muttered.

"Don't listen to him,Molt." Hopper said, "He's being an idiot."

"Totally." Tessa said.

Then Hopper,Tessa, and Molt walked to find their mother. They just heard sobbing when the two brothers and sister passed by the door to the master bedroom. Hopper,Tessa, and Molt looked at each other. And when they entered the room they saw their mother sitting on the bed with her lower arms crossed and her upper hands covering her eyes, sobbing.

Hopper,Tessa, and Molt felt concerned about their mother.

Molt was the first to speak out, "mom?" He said.

Clover looked at her two sons and daughter by the doorway,noticing that her sons and daughter were concerned and curious about what was happening.

"Hopper,Molt,Tessa." Clover choked out, "come in."

Hopper,Tessa, and Molt entered the room and sat beside their mother. Hopper and Tessa on the left side;Molt on the right side.

"Are you alright,mother?" Hopper asked.

"No sweetie,I'm not." Clover replied.

Hopper,Tessa, and Molt hugged their mother by the side. "It's going to be okay, mom." Molt consoled.

"No,it won't." Clover shooked her head.

"Wait,what's going on here?" Hopper questioned.

Clover sighed sadly, "Your father and I are planning to get a divorce."

"A what?" Molt questioned.

"A divorce." Hopper said flatly, "It's when married couples separate when they don't love each other anymore."

"You and dad don't love each other anymore!?" Molt questioned his mother.

"This sucks." Tessa said sadly

"No,Molt. Not after he slapped me and kept on saying it was my fault." Clover responded.

"Why did he say it was your fault?" Hopper asked.

Clover glanced at Hopper, "He said it was my fault because you were blind in one eye and he said I should have gone with four of you."

"Aw,come on mom;it's not your fault." Hopper said, "you didn't know it was going to happen."

"I know,that's what I told him." Clover said, "but he slapped me. . . well at least he loves you three."

"Loves us?" Hopper said,now his temper rising, "He just said that I wasn't good enough anymore and he liked me the way I was before."

"And he said I wasn't good enough either!" Molt pointed out.

"Don't forget he snapped at me too!" Tessa said to her two brothers.

Clover sighed as she gave her nymphs a hug. "Don't worry;your father was just being an idiot and everything will work out for the best once I get a divorce with him."

Hopper,Tessa, and Molt nodded as their heads drooped down and they walked out of the bedroom to play some video games.

They played the Shrek 2 video game again and continued the adventure of what they had so far in the game. Jackson and Clover slept in separate rooms.

* * *

_Review._


	7. Chapter 7:Easing pain

_Here is the next chapter enjoy!_

* * *

Jackson and Clover were already divorced. Hopper,Tessa, and Molt took it hard;even though their parents separated,they still moved on. Because they learned that time heals wounds;Hopper couldn't believe that his mom and dad were divorced because of his blindness in one eye,he thought it was the stupidest thing that he even saw. Molt seemed to think it was stupid too,and Tessa thought it was absurd. Hopper,Tessa and Molt mostly live with their mom because their dad thought that they weren't 'good enough anymore.'

"It was pretty lame,wasn't it,Hopper and Tessa?" Molt said that one day.

"What was?" Hopper and Tessa questioned.

"That our parents separated all because of you being blind in one eye." Molt said.

"Ohh. . .that." Hopper said,getting it. "Yeah."

"Oh yeah!" Tessa said.

"It was pretty sad though." Molt replied, "seeing our parents divorced and all that."

"Yep,it was tough,but we dealed with it." Hopper said.

"Yeah,we did." Tessa said to Hopper.

"Do you think ma is going to find another mate?" Molt asked.

Hopper smirked, "Really? Is that what you're expecting? I wouldn't want mom finding another mate even though I wanted a father to spend time with us and go through that phase again. Why would you ask that?"

"I don't know." Molt shooked his head, "I'm just wondering."

"I certainly don't want mom to have a mate again." Tessa shooked her head. "No way."

"Well don't get your hopes up,little brother." Hopper suggested, "it's mom's choice."

"I know." Molt said. "But still,do you think mom is going to find another mate?"

"I don't know,go ask her." Hopper shrugged.

"I think you should ask her." Molt said.

"Tessa,you ask her." Hopper said.

"No,you both ask her." Tessa said.

"No,it was your question,so you ask her." Hopper said to Molt.

"No,you." Molt said.

"No,you." Hopper argued.

"No,you." Molt argued back.

"Lets all ask her." Hopper said.

"Okay." Molt agreed.

Hopper,Tessa, and Molt walked to the master bedroom and when they walked in,they saw their mother laying in bed with a sad expression and trying to get over her bad memory.

Hopper sighed, "mom?"

"Yes?" Clover responded,glancing at her sons.

"Are you going to get another mate?" Hopper asked.

Clover looked at Hopper for a minute,not answering the question,and turning to look at the ceiling.

"Uhh mom?" Molt said, "are you going to get another mate?"

Clover sighed, "Hopper,Molt,Tessa---can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." Hopper,Tessa, and Molt said at the same time,sitting on their mother's bed and Clover sat up.

"You know how bugs move on with life and they're so happy that they don't want to do any kind of thing that they used to do,but they don't want to do it anymore?" Clover started.

"Yes." Hopper said.

"Well,let me tell you this---" Clover said, "Sometimes a bug doesn't want to do the same thing again."

"Why?" Molt questioned.

"It's kind of difficult and too soon for them,and if they do it again---history will just repeat itself." Clover said.

"Repeat itself?" Tessa frowned. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'm happy with my life now." Clover answered.

"So you're saying that you're not going to find another mate again?" Hopper questioned.

"No Hopper,I'm not." Clover shooked her head. "You three saw what your father did to me."

"I guess you're right mom." Hopper shrugged.

"Kids,I know that you three are sad after the divorce,but everything works out for the best." Clover said.

Hopper,Tessa,and Molt looked at their mother sadly and they left the room.

"See? I told you." Hopper said,once they were out of the room.

"And you were right." Molt pointed out.

* * *

_Review. Sorry if this chapter was too short._


	8. Chapter 8:Friends never say goodbye

_Here is the next chapter. This chapter is sad. And the song is called "Friends never say goodbye" from the movie: The Road to El Dorado. Enjoy. And Don't ask me to remove the song._

* * *

Another month came by after the separation of Clover and Jackson and Hopper was leaning against a tree trunk,waiting for Shelby to come by to play with him,but Shelby was late. What was taking her so long? Hopper begin to worry. "I hope nothing bad happened to her." He thought, "She's the only friend I got and I don't want to lose her."

Hopper was still worrying about where Shelby is. He decided that he'll wait fifteen more minutes and if she doesn't come then he'll have to go back to his shelter.

Fifteen minutes came by and Hopper was turning to leave until he saw a blackish-gray figure walking toward him with a head drooped down and whimpering as tears flow from her cheeks to the ground.

"Shelby?" Hopper questioned.

Shelby looked up at Hopper. "Hopper?"

Hopper sat down on the tree trunk,patting the seat for Shelby to sit by him. Shelby wiped her eyes as she sat down.

"What's wrong?" Hopper asked, putting his arm around her.

**There isn't much I haven't shared with you, along the road. And true love there'll always be. . .tomorrow's episode.**

Shelby buried her face in his chest and continued crying. Hopper was stroking her back in comfort and let her cry until she can talk.

"I-it's my p-parents." Shelby said in-between sobs.

"Did they fight and got a divorce?" Hopper guessed.

"Unh-uh." Shelby wiped her eyes.

"Then what happened?" Hopper asked.

"They---they died!" Shelby said. "I'm now an orphan!"

"Aw,I'm sorry." Hopper soothed.

"And it's even worse!" Shelby exclaimed, "my brother,sister,and I separated."

"But---but I thought family should stick together." Hopper stuttered.

"I thought so too." Shelby sighed.

"So what are you going to do now?" Hopper asked.

Shelby sighed in a sad way and didn't answer his question. She looked at him then at the ground. "Shelby? Hello?" Hopper said.

"I'm afraid I'm going to leave." Shelby finally said,getting up. "This place just holds too many memories."

"WHAT!?" Hopper exclaimed.

**Suddenly,that isn't true! There's another avenue! Beckoning the great divide. Ask no questions,take no side,who's to say is right or wrong? Who's cast it's braver run? All I know is all we had is over---said and done.**

"Yeah." Shelby replied.

"But you can't just leave!" Hopper said, "you can't leave your best friend!"

"I know I can't." Shelby responded sadly, "but I got nobody else to look after me."

"Shelby,I'll miss you." Hopper said as though he was about to cry himself.

"I'll miss you too Hopper." Shelby said, "but I think our paths will cross again someday."

**Friends never say goodbye. Never say goodbye.**

"But Shelby I thought we were going to be best friends forever." Hopper choked.

"We are." Shelby reassured him. "But I can't stay where everything holds too many memories."

"You're making me sad." Hopper said,looking at her with tear-filled eyes.

Hopper was embarrased that Shelby is seeing him cry,but he didn't care. Shelby was leaving him and he probably might not see her again.

"I'm sorry Hopper." Shelby said.

"The sad thing is just happening all over again! It's even worse than my mom and dad fighting and separating!" Hopper said.

"Your mom and dad separated? I'm sorry Hopper." Shelby apologized again.

"It's not your fault." Hopper said. "And I can't believe you're leaving me after our friendship."

Shelby gave him a hug. "Hopper I want you to listen to me when I say this. Okay?"

"Okay." Hopper said.

"I don't want you to be sad your whole life because I'm away from you." Shelby said, "It's okay that you're upset about a friend leaving,but you should think about the good times."

"Okay." Hopper responded, "you're a good friend."

"You're a good friend too." Shelby smiled sadly.

**Friends never say goodbye.**

A tear slid down Hopper's cheek and he and Shelby gave each other a hug. Shelby hugged him to keep him in her memory forever so she won't forget her time with Hopper. Hopper was hoping that he won't forget his memory with Shelby,but he knew that eventually the memory will fade and he'll forget all about her.

Shelby begin to cry again as she released Hopper and Hopper looked at her with a sad expression.

"Don't ever forget me." Hopper finally said.

"I never will,I promise." Shelby said. "And don't forget me either."

"I won't." Hopper promised.

'No,don't leave me. I love you and I don't want us to be away from each other.' Hopper thought.

Shelby kissed his wet cheek and slowly walked away from him. "Bye Hopper." Shelby said sadly.

"Bye Shelby." Hopper said back as he waved at her.

Shelby then walked farther and farther away,all depressed and gloomy until she was so far that you can't see her.

Hopper sunked low to the ground and put a hand over his heart as though it was breaking. His gut was telling him to go after Shelby and beg her to stay and to tell her his feelings,but he didn't get up and do that. He thought it was for the best and like what his parents said to him: you should let the ones you love go.

Hopper sighed as tears were still running down his cheeks. He wiped them away,slowly got to his feet, and walked back to his shelter.

**Never say goodbye.**

* * *

Hopper walked inside his home with a sad expression and walked passed Molt and Tessa.

"Hi,Hoppy." Molt and Tessa greeted happily.

Hopper looked at Molt and Tessa,but didn't say hi back and just kept on walking to his room to lay down.

"Hopper?" Molt said as he followed his brother.

"Hopper? Are you mad at us?" Tessa asked.

Hopper was finally at his room,not caring that Molt was behind him closed the door which it hurt Molt's face.

"Ow,that hurt." Molt grunted.

"I hope Hopper's okay." Tessa said. "Because I don't like it when someone's sad."

Molt shrugged. "I don't know."

Molt rubbed his face and put his head against the door. Tessa did the same too.

* * *

Hopper layed down on his bed,buried his face on his pillow and started to cry again.

Molt and Tessa seemed to hear their brother,so Tessa knocked on the door. Hopper stopped to hear the sound of knocking.

"Hopper? Are you okay?" Molt asked through the door.

"GO AWAY!" Hopper spat angrily with tears running down his face.

Molt didn't listen. He opened the door,entered the room and sat on Hopper's bed with Tessa following him and Tessa sat down.

"Are you two deaf?" Hopper said rudely, "I said go away!"

"What's wrong?" Molt asked.

"Nothing." Hopper sighed, "just leave me alone."

"What's your problem?" Tessa asked.

"Nothing." Hopper said coldly to his sister.

"Is your eye hurting? I bet it is and I thought you were used to the pain." Molt said.

"No Molt,my eye is not hurting." Hopper responded, "and the pain is in my heart."

"Is it about the divorce between mom and dad again?" Tessa asked.

"Tessa, that was two months ago." Hopper said coldly, "I'm over it and no that's not the problem."

"Then what is the problem?" Molt questioned.

Hopper sighed and said, "Shelby left me."

"What?"

"Shelby. Her parents died,she's an orphan and now she's separated from her brother and sister. And the worst is---she left me!" Hopper explained. "And I never got the guts to tell her that I like her."

**Never say goodbye---never say goodbye.**

"Wait---hold up!" Molt interrupted, "did you say that you like Shelby?"

"Yes." Hopper nodded, "I like like Shelby."

"Oh." Said Molt. "And you haven't told her yet?"

"No." Hopper said.

"Then you need to tell her right away." Molt encouraged.

"NO! You don't get it!" Hopper said angrily, "SHELBY LEFT ME,SHE IS FAR AWAY FROM HERE,I'LL PROBABLY NEVER SEE HER AGAIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND,YOU IDIOT? I CAN'T ADMIT MY FEELINGS TO HER BECAUSE SHE IS GONE AND NOW I'M ALL ALONE!"

"Gee,you didn't have to yell." Tessa said.

"I'm just depressed." Hopper replied.

Molt twiddled his fingers. Hopper's yelling frightened him,he understood how Hopper was feeling.

"Hey,what's with all the yelling in here?" Clover questioned when she came in the room.

Molt looked at her then at his brother. "Hopper,I think you better tell her." He suggested then he got up and left the room.

"Good luck,bro." Tessa said,patting Hopper's back and turning to leave the room.

Hopper sighed as he looked away from his mother.

"Hopper,why were you yelling at your brother and sister?" Clover asked.

Hopper begin to cry again.

"Aw,sweetie what's wrong?" Clover said as she gave Hopper a comforting hug.

"It's Shelby." Hopper said. "she left me."

"Why?" Clover asked.

"Shelby's parents died and now she's an orphan,and she is separated from her brother and sister because they fought,and now she said: 'we may never see each other again,but our paths will cross again someday'." Hopper explained.

"I am very sorry for Shelby that her parents died." Clover said, "and that she left you,but you'll find another friend."

"I guess." Hopper said, "but they'll make fun of my eye."

"I'm sure they won't." Clover replied.

"Yes they will!" Hopper said as he continued crying and started hiccuping.

"If they insult you about it then don't let it bother you." Clover said.

"And can I tell you something?" Hopper asked.

"Sure,what is it?" Clover asked.

"I was starting to have feelings for Shelby." Hopper said.

"Oh." Clover said.

"Yeah." Hopper said.

"Well,I'm gonna go and make dinner,come eat if you're hungry." Clover said as she rubbed her son's back and walked out of the room.

Hopper didn't answer. His eyes were red from all that crying he did. He felt tired and he got under the covers.

"I probably won't meet someone as good as Shelby." Hopper muttered under his breath.

Hopper yawned as he drift off to sleep. His thoughts still on Shelby.

**Never say---goodbye.**

* * *

_Review._


	9. Chapter 9:Missing Shelby

_Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

Ever since Shelby left,Hopper felt like he just wanted to cry all the time. He knew that crying never solves anything,but he can't help missing Shelby. It felt like he's dying on the inside.

Hopper sat down by the creek,looking at his reflection in the water.

"I'll never love again." Hopper muttered even though he knew he shouldn't say 'never.'

"Hiya Hop." Molt said cheerfully.

"Molt." Hopper started,thinking of threatening words to say to him but instead he said, "go away."

"You seem sad." Molt said,sitting by his brother.

"I am." Hopper replied.

"Come on Hopper. I know you're sad that Shelby left,but at least she was a good friend." Molt said.

"She was,Molt." Hopper said, "I just wished she didn't leave me."

"Wow,you really love Shelby,don't ya?" Molt questioned. Hopper nodded.

Molt and Tessa saw a termite walking by younger than Hopper,Tessa, and Molt,probably about five years old. Molt thought of something;he knew he's going to do the wrong thing,but he wanted to cheer Hopper up.

"Hey Hopper,maybe this will cheer you up." Molt suggested as he walked over to the termite and Hopper glanced at Molt.

"What's your name?" Molt asked the termite.

"Casey." The termite answered.

"Casey eh?" Molt said, "You're so small,I bet you can't eat wood with your tiny mouth."

"Excuse me?" Casey said unbelieving.

"You call yourself a termite? I call you a beetle." Molt insulted.

Casey started to cry, "Bully." Casey commented as he ran back to his own shelter.

"Yeah! Go run and cry to your mommy!" Molt shouted as he kicked dirt then to Hopper he said, "look I insulted a termite. What do you think? I bet that made you happy."

Tears ran down Hopper's eyes. "Molt! That was rude! What has that termite ever done to you?" Hopper said tearfully.

Hopper walked back to his shelter,leaving Molt and Tessa standing there.

"Hurting another person does not make someone feel better when they're sad." Tessa said,glaring at Molt.

"It's all I could think of." Molt said.

* * *

Hopper layed down on the big sponge (or a couch however you want to call it) and still depressed that Shelby left him. Clover,Tessa, and Molt came in the room and saw Hopper's saddened expression.

Clover sat down beside Hopper,giving him a hug.

"There,there. It's going to be okay." Clover consoled.

"Leave me alone." Hopper mumbled.

"Hey mom,I think Hopper is heart-broken." Molt guessed.

"It sure looks like it." Clover said, "Hopper can you sit up so I can talk to you?"

Hopper shrugged and sat up,wiping his eyes.

"I know that you're upset that Shelby left you,but I'm sure you'll see her again eventually." Clover said.

"And what happens if I don't?" Hopper asked.

"Well sometimes things don't work out even though you want them to." Clover said, "and when I was your age,my mother used to tell me that we should move on with life and be happy."

"I think she's right." Hopper said,now starting to cheer up a bit. "But,I still miss Shelby."

"It's okay." Clover said.

"Yeah and you know what they say:Time heals wounds." Molt said.

"Exactly." Tessa said,agreeing with Molt.

Hopper smiled a little bit,thinking that he might see Shelby again probably when he's an adult.

"Hey I think you guys are right." Hopper said, "I feel pathetic,being sad all the time and feeling sorry for myself. Why should I be sad when there's good stuff happening?"

"That's right,Hoppy. Why should you?" Molt said.

"I'm feeling better already;thanks guys." Hopper said.

Hopper walked back to his room with Molt following him.

"Hey Hopper do you want to play the video game,Shrek 2 again? I want to finish the game." Molt said.

"Sure,lets finish the part when the fairy tale creatures are breaking Shrek,Donkey,and Puss-in-boots out of jail." Hopper suggested.

"Okay." Molt said.

* * *

_Review. Sorry if this was too short._


	10. Chapter 10:Missing Hopper

__

_Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!__

* * *

_

Shelby stared at the dark sky,thinking about things and trying to get used to living in her new home and living by herself. Shelby lived inside the large hole in a big rock in a forest,sitting on moss. The forest had all sorts of plants and trees that looked a little scary at night,but Shelby wasn't scared of the dark,she was scared of the reptiles that eat grasshoppers like herself or any other bugs.

"I wish my parents didn't die." Shelby said to herself,still staring at the nighttime sky, "if that human didn't kill my parents then I wouldn't be stuck here now,I mean come on! I'm only eight years old! I can't take care of myself!"

Shelby sighed as a tear slid down her cheek,and wiped it away.

"I wish I didn't leave Hopper." Shelby said, "I now miss him and I wonder if he misses me too."

"I also wonder how my brother and sister are doing." Shelby said.

"Carson." She raged, "If he didn't argue with me,then the three of us would stick together."

Shelby layed down on the moss,eyes growing heavy,she slowly fell asleep.

* * *

(Shelby's dream)

_Shelby and Hopper were sitting next to each other in a grassfield,watching the sunset._

_"I'm so glad we're friends,Hopper. I wish I didn't leave you." Shelby said._

_"I'm glad we're friends too,Shelby." Hopper said, "and I missed you."_

_"I missed you too." Shelby replied. __"And do you know what the sunset makes me think of?" _

_"No,what?" Hopper asked._

_Shelby sighed, "The sunset makes me think of you."_

_Hopper perked up, "Really?" He said._

_"Really,really." Shelby said, "what does the sunset make you think of?"_

_"The sunset makes me think of you." Hopper said, "because it's beautiful and bright. Like you.'_

_"Aw,you're so nice." Shelby said._

_"You know something?" Hopper said._

_"No,what?" Shelby asked._

_"I've had a crush on you since the day we met." Hopper admitted,putting an arm around her._

_"I had a crush on you too." Shelby admitted. "And there is something that I wanted to do since we met."_

_"What is---?" Hopper asked,but it was interrupted by her lips over his._

_Hopper kissed back and they pulled away._

_"This is what I wanted to do." Shelby said, "I know that we're too young to do this,but I just want to keep you in my memory forever."_

_"Yeah." Hopper said, "I want to ask you something even though we're too young."_

_"Hopper,this is a dream." Shelby pointed out._

_"Oh yeah,that's right." Hopper said, "Well I want to ask. . ."_

_"Yes?" Shelby said, "Tell me."_

_"Will you be my girlfriend?" Hopper asked._

_"Yes!" Shelby said._

(End of Shelby's dream)

* * *

"Hopper!" Shelby exclaimed,waking up and panting.

"Oh." She said sadly, "it's just a dream,but it's still sweet."

It was morning and the sun was shining through the trees and the birds were tweeting happily. Shelby sighed as she got up to look for something to eat for breakfast.

"Hmm,what should I eat for breakfast?"Shelby wondered.

Then Shelby spotted some berries that bugs can eat and no humans could.

"I think this'll do." Shelby said,hopping on one of the berries and she pulled the stem off and the berry fell to the ground.

Shelby hopped down from the bush and feasted on the berry. After she was done eating she said, "This berry is making me thirsty,I need to find some water."

Shelby walked to find some water and what a surprise! She found a small river and she drinked out of it.

* * *

A male grasshopper nymph was so thirsty. He,too had no parents. Well he used to have parents,but they were eaten by birds. The male grasshopper nymph was dark green,sort of yellow, and had blue eyes.

"Man,I'm so thristy." The male grasshopper panted, "so much for not having parents,and having to take care of myself."

The male grasshopper nymph then suddenly saw a small river and across from him,he saw a sort of blackish-gray grashopper nymph and it looked like she had pink stripes across her back and she had brown eyes the color of chocolate.

"She's pretty." He thought as he saw a stick above her, "I'm going to surprise her."

The male grasshopper walked away and he grabbed on to the long stick that was over Shelby. Shelby stopped drinking for a moment and looked around to see if there was no danger then she went right back to drinking.

At the right time,the male grasshopper nymph held his breath and hopped in the water which made a splashing sound. Shelby looked up again and she looked at the left and she looked at the left,shrugged and she went back to drinking. The male grasshopper nymph continued swimming underwater and when he got to where Shelby's reflection was, he dived out of the water. Shelby heard it and she screamed.

The male grasshopper screamed too and pretty soon,both of them stopped screaming and Shelby put a hand over her heart.

"What was the big idea?You almost gave me a heart attack!" Shelby panted.

"Yeah,I'm sorry." The male grasshopper nymph said.

"Is that the way to meet a lady?" Shelby said angrily.

"I said I'm sorry." The male grasshopper said, "I didn't know how to greet you."

"You could at least say hi to me instead of startling me." Shelby shrugged.

"Darn it." The male grasshopper nymph mumbled.

"Who are you?" Shelby asked.

"My name is Rusty." The male grasshopper nymph said, "What's your name?"

"My name is Shelby." Shelby said, "What brings you here?"

"Well,I was thirsty, and my parents died a couple of weeks ago,and I was looking for a home so I can take care of myself." Rusty explained.

"Hey! My parents died yesterday!" Shelby said, "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No,I'm an only child." Rusty sighed.

"Oh,I have an older brother named,Carson and a little sister named,Ellen." Shelby said, "but we separated."

"Why?" Rusty asked, "Did the three of you fight?"

"Yes and it's a long story which I don't want to talk about." Shelby replied, "because it makes me sad."

Rusty settled by a tree stump and relaxed on it,putting his upper hands behind his head with his lower arms across his chest,and put a right leg over his left leg.

"So how old are you?" Shelby asked.

"I'm eight years old." Rusty answered. "How old are you?"

"I'm eight years old too." Shelby said.

"Cool." Rusty said.

Shelby frowned at him, 'This grasshopper looks suspicious,but I'm still going to be nice to him. I just hope he doesn't do something bad to me;I know he's my age,but STILL.' Shelby thought.

"I feel sad." Shelby responded.

"What's wrong?" Rusty asked.

"I just miss Hopper." Shelby sighed.

"Who's Hopper?" Rusty questioned.

"He's my friend." Shelby replied. "And he's a grasshopper that's one year older than us."

"Oh." Said Rusty.

"I left Hopper because I was an orphan and it was filled with too many memories." Shelby explained before Rusty could ask.

"I see." Rusty nodded.

Shelby didn't feel like talking anymore. She now felt sad,talking about Hopper. Rusty didn't ask anymore questions,he continued to relax and soaking in fresh air. Shelby was sensing what Rusty was thinking and she shivered at the thought of what Rusty was thinking. Shelby shooked her head slowly and stared at the surroundings,ignoring Rusty who was staring at her.

* * *

_Review._


	11. Chapter 11:The bad news

_Enjoy._

* * *

It's been three months since Shelby left Hopper. Hopper is over his sadness,but he sometimes thinks about Shelby and wonders what she's doing now. Clover,Hopper,Tessa,and Molt were sitting on the sponge,watching T.V until Clover heard a knock on the door.

Clover got up and answered the door and Hopper and Molt looked behind them and smirked at each other. The sponge was now free to bounce on!

Hopper,Tessa, and Molt chuckled as they bounced on the couch and grab the couch pillows and had a pillow fight.

"I'm gonna beat ya!" Hopper said.

"Unh-uh." Molt doubted, "I'm gonna beat ya."

"You're on!" Hopper said playfully as he punched his brother with the pillow.

Tessa hit Hopper with the pillow.

"Hey!" Hopper exclaimed as he hit Tessa back.

"You can't hit girls!" Tessa said.

* * *

Clover opened the door and saw her ex-husband's brother who was whimpering.

"Martin?" Clover questioned.

"Hi Clover." Martin greeted.

"So what's up? I haven't seen you in awhile." Clover said, "and now you're here and you're now crying. . ."

Clover glanced at her sons that were jumping on the couch and commenting on each other about how they hit like.

"You hit like a girl!" Molt said to Hopper.

"I heard that." Tessa said.

"Yeah well,you hit like a weak insect,especially you,Tess!" Hopper laughed.

"HOPPER,MOLT,TESSA,STOP JUMPING ON THE COUCH RIGHT NOW!" Clover shouted at her kids.

Hopper,Tessa, and Molt stopped jumping on the couch,put the pillows down,and sat down and continued to watch T.V.

Clover shooked her head and said, "So what's wrong?"

"I-it's Jackson!" Martin choked.

"Yeah,I know he and I are divorced,I'm sure he told you that story." Clover said.

"It's not that! He-he." Martin stuttered.

"He what?" Clover asked.

"He just passed away!" Martin sobbed,loud enough for his two nephews and niece,Hopper,Tessa, and Molt to hear.

Hopper,Tessa, and Molt turned to look at their uncle and they slowly walked over to the doorway.

"What? Did? You? Say?" Hopper,Tessa, and Molt asked slowly at the same time.

"Your father died." Martin said sadly and calmly.

Hopper,Tessa, and Molt looked at each other and they looked back at their uncle again. Molt,now starting to tear up. Hopper,flabbergasted.

"Oh." Hopper,Tessa, and Molt said.

"And not only that,but his new wife,Teresa,and her daughters and son,Tiffany, Daffodil,and Dustin are now grieving over it!" Martin said.

"Wait---hold up." Hopper interrupted. "Did you say that he was married to Teresa and she has two daughters named,Tiffany and Daffodil?"

"Yeah." Martin nodded.

Hopper looked at Molt and Tessa and said, "Well,little brother;looks like we have a stepmom and two stepsisters and a stepbrother."

"Yep." Molt and Tessa said.

Clover sighed, "So when's the funeral?"

"Next Wednesday." Martin answered.

"Okay,thanks for telling us that." Clover said flatly. "We'll see you there."

"Okay,just thought I'd tell you." Martin said,turning to leave, "Bye."

"Bye." Clover,Hopper,Tessa,and Molt said at the same time.

Clover closed the door and walked back to the couch and sat down. She started to cry.

Hopper,Tessa, and Molt just stood there,unbelieving and they sat by their mother who was still sobbing over the loss of her ex-husband.

"Mom,I thought you hated dad." Molt said.

Hopper glared at his brother, "This isn't funny,Molt. Dad just died and it seems like you hate him."

"I don't hate him." Molt replied, "I just hated how he treated us."

"Me too,Molt." Hopper said.

"Kids,just because I don't like your father,it doesn't mean that I wanted to see him go." Clover choked.

"It'll be okay,mom;don't cry." Molt consoled.

Hopper hugged his mother and stroked her arms in comfort. "Shh,it's alright." He said.

Molt,joining in the hug too said, "Yeah,what Hopper said."

"It's going to be okay." Tessa said

"Thanks kids." Clover sniffed,hugging her kidss, "You three are the best kids ever."

"We're your only three best kids in the world." Hopper pointed out.

"I know,but still." Clover said.

Clover released her sons and wiped her eyes.

Hopper,Tessa, and Molt walked back to their room and sat down on Hopper's bed.

"You know,dad might have told us that we weren't good enough,but he didn't deserve to die." Molt said.

"I know,Molt." Hopper nodded. "And as much as I can admit it;I miss dad."

"Me too." Molt said.

"I miss him too." Tessa said.

* * *

_Review. Sorry if it's too short.  
_


	12. Chapter 12:The funeral

_Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_Wednesday came by and Clover,Hopper,Tessa,and Molt were getting ready for Jackson's funeral.

"This is going to be sad,guys." Molt said.

"I know,Molt." Hopper agreed, "But it'll be over soon."

"I don't like funerals. They're too. . .emo." Tessa said.

"Hopper,Molt,Tessa,are you ready to go?" Clover asked. "Do you three need to go to the bathroom or something?"

"We already went." Hopper said.

"I don't need to go." Tessa said.

"Actually,I need to go to the bathroom." Molt interrupted.

"Okay." Clover said.

Molt hurried to the bathroom.

Clover, Hopper,and Tessa waited for a few minutes until Molt came out.

"Okay,so are we ready to go?" Clover questioned.

"Yeah." Hopper,Tessa, and Molt said at the same time.

"Okay,lets go." Clover said as she and her two sons and daughter flew outside.

The funeral took place in the grassfield and lots of Jackson's relatives,family, friends,and random bugs came to his funeral.

When Clover,Hopper,Tessa,and Molt were finally at the grassfield,they saw Jackson in a small cardboard box casket with eyes closed. Clover,Hopper,Tessa,and Molt greeted their relatives and Teresa and her daughters and son walked up to Clover and her sons and daughter and greeted them.

"Hi,you must be Clover." Teresa said then to Hopper and Molt she said, "and these must be your sons,Hopper and Molt!" Teresa pinched their cheeks, "Gosh,aren't they cute? Hopper,Molt your father has told me so much about you two."

"Okay,good to know." Hopper said.

"And Tessa!" Teresa said. "You must be Hopper and Molt's sister---nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too." Tessa said.

"Which one of you is Hopper and Molt?" Teresa asked the boys.

"I'm Hopper,the oldest and smart one." The tall grasshopper nymph said.

"I'm Molt,the youngest and dumb one." The short grasshopper nymph said.

"You must be our step mom." Molt said.

"Yes I am." Teresa said.

"And you must be Teresa." Clover said.

"Mmm-hmm." Teresa nodded then said, "Tiffany!Daffodil!Dustin! Get over here!"

Tiffany, Daffodil,and Dustin came over and they looked at Hopper,Tessa, and Molt and scowled at them.

Tiffany was the older sister,her skin was yellowish-brown and she had green emerald eyes,and Daffodil was the younger sister,like Tiffany,her skin was yellowish-brown,but she had pale blue eyes,and Dustin was the middle child and he,too had yellowish-brown skin and he had the same color eyes as Tiffany.

"These are my daughters." Teresa said to Clover. "And your stepsisters and stepbrother,Tiffany, Daffodil,and Dustin." She said to Hopper,Tessa, and Molt.

"Hi." Hopper,Tessa, and Molt said at the same time to Tiffany,Dustin, and Daffodil.

"Hi." Tiffany,Dustin, and Daffodil said at the same time to Hopper,Tessa, and Molt.

"Now kids,be nice to your stepbrothers and stepsister while we're here,do you three understand?" Teresa said sternly.

"Yes,mother." Tiffany,Dustin, and Daffodil said at the same time as they hugged Hopper,Tessa, and Molt,but Hopper,Tessa, and Molt didn't hug back.

"Great." and Molt said dully.

"kids,you be nice to your stepsisters,okay?" Clover said sternly.

"Yes,ma." Hopper,Tessa,and Molt said at once.

"Don't worry,mom." Tiffany pretended to assure her mother, "Daffodil,Dustin, and I are going to treat Hopper and Molt like they're our real brothers,right Daffi and Dustin??"

"Yes,Tiff." Daffodil and Dustin said,pretending to assure their mother, "We'll treat Hopper,Tessa, and Molt as though we're related."

While Teresa and Clover talked to each other about Jackson, Tiffany,Dustin, and Daffodil whispered to each other about their stepbrothers and stepsister.

"What happened to Hopper's eye?" Tiffany whispered.

"I don't know and Molt is a stupid name for Hopper's little brother,but I guess it suits him because he has a shedding problem." Daffodil whispered back.

"Don't forget that Tessa is weird." Dustin whispered.

"Hi Daffodil,Tiffany,Dustin." Molt greeted his stepsisters and stepbrother, "it's nice to meet you."

Daffodil scoffed, "Yeah,well it's not nice meeting you,skin peeler." Daffodil,Dustin, and Tiffany laughed. Molt started to cry.

"Hey! You leave my brother alone! Nobody makes fun of him,but me." Hopper said.

"And me!" Tessa said

"Look whose talking,bad eye!" Tiffany insulted Hopper.

"SHUT UP!" Hopper said angrily.

Tiffany,Dustin, and Daffodil were shocked.

"What was that?" Tiffany asked Hopper.

"You heard me." Hopper said.

"He told us to shut up." Daffodil said to her sister.

"I heard what he said!" Tiffany said impatiently.

"Then why did you ask?" Daffodil questioned.

"Because no one has told me to shut up before." Tiffany answered.

Molt took bits of his skin off and threw it at his stepsisters.

"EWW!" Daffodil,Dustin and Tiffany said at the same time then to Molt they said, "You're disgusting!"

"I don't care." Molt smirked.

"We got new names for you girls." Hopper announced, "Molt,lets say them."

Then at the same time Hopper and Molt said, "Daffodork and Tiffmeanie."

"And Dustin I'm going to call you Dirtstin." Tessa smirked.

Tiffany,Dustin, and Daffodil raged at Hopper,Molt,and Tessa and they lunged at them and attacked them. Hopper pushed Tiffany off and he shoved her and Molt kicked Tiffany off of him and slapped her,Dustin leaped on Tessa and attacked her,but Tessa hit Dustin---hard. The Daffodil,Tiffany,and Dustin attacked their stepbrothers and stepsister;Hopper,Tessa, and Molt helped each other and Tiffany,Dustin and Daffodil helped each other. They kept on fighting until someone pulled them off of each other.

Clover pulled Hopper,Tessa, and Molt off of Daffodil,Dustin, and Tiffany and Teresa pulled Daffodil,Dustin, and Tiffany off of Hopper,Tessa, and Molt.

"Hopper,Molt,Tessa!" Clover said angrily and sternly.

"Tiffany,Daffodil,Dustin!" Teresa said angrily and sternly.

"I can't turn my back on you three for ten minutes and all of a sudden, you fight your stepsiblings!" Clover said to her sons and daughter angrily.

"I am ashamed of you three!" Teresa said to her daughters and son angrily.

"Hopper,Tessa, and Molt,apologize to your stepsiblings!" Clover commanded.

"Tiffany,Daffodil,Dustin,apologize to your stepsiblings!" Teresa commanded.

"But,they started it!" Hopper,Tessa, and Molt and Tiffany,Dustin, and Daffodil said at the same time.

"I don't care who started it." Teresa and Clover said at the same time.

"Sorry." Hopper,Molt,Tessa,Tiffany,Dustin,and Daffodil said at the same time to each other dully.

Clover sighed, "Come on Hopper,Molt,Tessa lets take our seats,the funeral is about to start."

"Tiffany,Daffodil,Dustin,,Dyou too." Teresa said.

Tiffanyustin, and Daffodil stuck their tongues out at their stepbrothers and stepsister while Hopper,Tessa, and Molt glared at their stepsisters and stepbrother.

Clover,Hopper,Tessa,and Molt took their seats and Daffodil took a seat next to Hopper with Tiffany sitting by her and Teresa sitting next to Tiffany and Dustin sitting next to Teresa.

Hopper looked at Molt, "Switch seats with me." Hopper whispered.

"Hmm,let me think. . .no!" Molt said.

"But Daffodork is sitting next to me." Hopper whispered.

"Get over it." Molt whispered. Hopper sighed helplessly

The preacher cleared his throat and said, "We're all gathered here today to pay our last respects to Jackson. Jackson was a good grasshopper that was killed by bug spray and he died shortly after that. Jackson will always be remembered in our hearts."

The preacher kept on going with his speech and said the life of Jackson (I'm too lazy to do it).

When the funeral was over,Clover,Hopper,Tessa,and Molt got up and said goodbye to Jackson. And Teresa,Tiffany,Dustin,and Daffodil said goodbye to Jackson too.

"Come on,Hopper,Molt,Tessa lets go home." Clover said.

"Come on,Tiffany,Daffodil,Dustin, lets go." Teresa said.

"Bye Hopper,bye Tessa,bye Molt." Tiffany,Dustin, and Daffodil said 'sweetly'.

"Bye." The brothers and sister said dully.

Clover took her sons' and daughter's hands and left. Hopper,Tessa, and Molt gave their stepsisters and stepbrother a hate-filled look and Tiffany,Dustin, and Daffodil stuck their tongue out at their stepbrothers and stepsister when their mother wasn't looking.

"Looks like we have bratty stepsisters and a jerk of a stepbrother,Molt and Tessa." Hopper whispered.

"Don't forget they're mean." Molt whispered back.

"And idiotic." Tessa added.

* * *

_Review._


	13. Chapter 13:The wrong words

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Shelby was sitting on a big gray rock scanning the surroundings and admiring how peaceful it is in the wild,and Rusty was swimming in the small river for entertainment, he was laughing and splashing in the river. Rusty stopped swimming for a moment to look at Shelby who was still thinking and scanning the surroundings. Rusty smiled,thinking of a way to get Shelby to have some fun. He looked at Shelby then he raised all four of his hands,and pushed the water hard at the encoptolophus sordidus.

Shelby was interrupted by her thoughts with water hitting her which made her all wet. Shelby turned and glared at Rusty. Rusty waved at her and Shelby stood up with her lower arms crossed and her upper hands on her hips. "Hey! What was that for? I was concentrating until I was splashed by another grasshopper!" Shelby said disapprovingly.

"Don't ya ever stop concentrating?" Rusty asked with a smug smile, "Come on in! The water is great!"

Shelby sighed and shooked her head, "No thanks." She said.

Rusty swam up to the dry part of the ground,got out of the water and walked up to Shelby and thought of something.

"Hey Shel,I want to show you something." Rusty said. "Follow me."

"Fine." Shelby sighed, "But this had better be good."

"Don't worry," Rusty smiled, assuring the female, "It will."

Rusty slipped his upper hand and lower hand in her upper and lower hand and lead her to the edge of the river and let go of her hand.

Shelby frowned, "Uh,Rust? What is it you want me to see?" She asked as she looked around and at the spot where Rusty was standing,but he wasn't there. "Rusty?"

Shelby looked around her for the male. "Very funny,Rusty!" Shelby said sarcastically and annoyed.

Rusty walked up behind Shelby and pushed her into the water. Shelby swam out from underwater. "Hey!" She exclaimed as Rusty jumped into the water with her.

"Why did you do that?" Shelby demanded.

"I was just playing." Rusty replied,swimming around Shelby, "Come on,Shel,have a little fun!"

"I can have a little fun!" Shelby said,annoyed, "It's just that---"

"What? You don't like spending time with me anymore?" Rusty finished the sentence,now starting to get disappointed, "I thought we were friends! But I guess I was wrong."

"Rusty,I---" Shelby started.

"It's fine,I'll just leave." Rusty shrugged,getting out of the water.

"Rusty! Wait!" Shelby said,getting out of the water.

"What?" Rusty questioned.

"That wasn't what I was going to say." Shelby said.

"Then what were you going to say?" Rusty asked.

"What I was going to say is that: I can have a little fun. It's just that I feel a little depressed about my parent's death and I miss Hopper." Shelby explained.

"Oh okay,I was just playing with ya!" Rusty laughed, "You know,just messin' with ya."

Shelby sighed, "that's not funny,Rust." She commented,shaking her head.

"You have no sense of humor." Rusty said,stubbornly.

Shelby gasped, "WHAT!?" She said angrily.

"Okay,that came out wrong I---" Rusty said.

"I DON'T have a SENSE OF HUMOR!?" Shelby questioned angrily, "Is THAT IT,HUH!?"

"Well uh---" Rusty started.

"WELL GUESS WHAT?" Shelby said angrily, "HOPPER THINKS I'M FUNNY and now I WISH I DIDN'T LEAVE HIM!" Rusty flinched in fear. "SOME FRIEND, YOU ARE!" Shelby angrily commented in a sarcastic tone.

Rusty was about to say something when Shelby said, "Let me know when you finally know how to treat a lady."

With that,Shelby hopped away from him angrily,leaving Rusty standing there.

Rusty sighed, "What have I done? She now hates me." He mumbled to himself.

He then slowly followed Shelby,falling behind.

"He is so despicable." Shelby mumbled to herself angrily. "I don't have a sense of humor,my foot!"

Rusty sighed helplessly,wishing that he would take back his words.

"Shelby is so sensitive." He mumbled to himself, "either that or maybe I said the wrong things."

Shelby kept on walking and she settled in the hole in the rock and faced the wall with an angry expression with her upper and lower arms crossed. Rusty followed and he stopped by the hole in the rock and saw Shelby's back facing him and he noticed that she was stiff and he could tell that Shelby is mad at him.

Feeling Rusty's presence,Shelby sighed and said, "Rusty."

"Yes?" Rusty said,hoping that Shelby isn't mad at him anymore.

"Go away and leave me alone." Shelby demanded stubbornly.

"But Shelby---" Rusty started.

"NO!" Shelby shouted angrily. Rusty stepped back in fear.

Rusty thought of something for a moment,trying to calm her down he said, "You have beautiful stripes."

Shelby frowned. She turned around and said sternly, "That's not going to help." She smiled, "But thank you,though." Then Shelby went back to staring at the wall with an angry expression.

Rusty sighed,he then saw a tree near him and he went inside the hole and he slowly closed his eyes,deciding to take a nap until Shelby calms down. "Females. . ." He mumbled,sighing.

* * *

_Review_.

_A.N. The encoptolophus sordidus is the type of grasshopper that Shelby is. Encoptolophus sordidus is a real grasshopper and if you don't believe me,go to google and type in 'encoptolophus sordidus_' _and click on images and you'll see those type of grasshoppers some of them are brown and some of them are sort of blackish-gray._


	14. Chapter 14:Apologizing

__

_Enjoy!__

* * *

_

Shelby couldn't believe that Rusty said that she didn't have a sense of humor. She sighed angrily as she continued to stare the wall and all she could think of the sad things that happened to her. Her thoughts were on her dead parents and her separation from her brother and sister. Shelby was beginning to feel bittersweet;Happy,joyful,and optimisstic on the outside and sad,heart-breaking,and pessimistic on the inside. Still,she knows that Rusty owes her an apology,but she doesn't know that she will forgive him after what he said.

"How can Rusty say I have no sense of humor?" Shelby questioned herself angrily, "I have a sense of humor;just not his humor! And I'm funny!"

"I just wish that he would understand that I didn't think of what he said was funny!" She muttered angrily, "It's not my fault that I don't understand why it's funny. Why can't he be like Hopper? Hopper was good to me."

"I really got to learn how to stop talking to myself;it's turning me into a weirdo." Shelby said,shaking her head.

* * *

Rusty woke up a few hours later thinking that he should aplogize to Shelby for telling her that she doesn't have a sense of humor.

"I wish that Shelby wasn't so sensitive after what I said to her." Rusty grumbled, "I mean sure,my parents died,but I dealed with it and didn't actually feel grumpy about it. And Shelby needs to learn how to cope with a sad thing,it's not like it's the end of the world."

"Perhaps I should talk to her since it feels like she's calmed down." Rusty shrugged.

Rusty got up,and he walked out of the hole in the tree,and walked up to the big rock with a hole in it,and saw that Shelby was still in there. Rusty walked in there and tapped her on the shoulder. "Shelby?" He said.

Shelby turned around and said, "What?"

"Are you still mad at me?" Rusty asked.

Shelby nodded, "A little."

Then Shelby got up and walked outside to get some fresh air.

"Come on! Don't take it too personally!" Rusty said,starting to get angry, "One of these days you're just too sensitive."

"Oh,if you think I'm so 'sensitive' then why are you talking to me now?" Shelby asked grumpily.

"I was---" Rusty started.

"Were you just coming up to me because you were bored?" Shelby interrupted, "And you think you should be nice to me? Then you changed your mind and thought 'Oh I don't have anything nice to say to Shelby. . . Hey I know! How about I can fill it with SOMETHING CRUEL AND INSULTING TO HURT HER?' IS THAT WHAT YOU WERE THINKING?HMM?"

"That wasn't what I was thinking at all!" Rusty retorted.

"Oh really? Did you think I HAVE NO FEELINGS AT ALL? SO YOU CAN HURT ME WITH WORDS?" Shelby asked angrily.

"No." Rusty quickly said, "When you told me that your parents died,and you were doubting to come play,and that I was making a joke and you didn't think it was funny,and when I said you don't have a sense of humor and you were angry at me for it;I started to think you were an emotional grasshopper---"

"WHAT!?" Shelby said angrily.

"Never mind,forget what I said! What I meant was---I'm sorry!" Rusty said. "Please forgive me."

Shelby didn't know how to react,but she was still angry,so she said, "Nice try,pal! But it's going to take more than some lame apology for me to forgive you."

Shelby then walked away from Rusty. Rusty sighed helplessly. "Shelby may be angry with me,but she's right;it's going to take more than saying sorry." He said.

* * *

Shelby sat down by the small river,gazing at her reflection angrily. After looking at it,she slapped the water and said, "I don't understand Rusty! He can be so annoying at times! Aargh!"

Then she calmed down a little and said, "Maybe I should forgive him since we're both orphans and he has no one else to turn to when he has problems. I know I have no one else to turn to when I have problems. We're both alone and have no friends,well I have Hopper as a friend,but I left him and if he was here then I wouldn't be so alone."

Rusty was walking to where Shelby might be and when he saw that she was sitting alone talking to herself,he hid behind a tree trunk,listening to what Shelby is saying.

"If only Hopper was here." Shelby sighed, "I could go visit him,but it's too far. I really miss how I hung out with him and whenever I'm sad then he would comfort me. I remember when he was blind in his right eye and he felt sad about it, and I would cheer him up, and tell him what to do if someone was teasing him about it."

Rusty kept on listening to what Shelby was saying,he thought he could come up to her and say that he heard everything,but that would make Shelby think that he was spying on her,but he thought about it for a minute and he decided that he should make himself seen.

Rusty walked up to Shelby and sat next to her.

Shelby sighed as she traced shapes in the water with a sad expression she looked to the side and saw Rusty's reflection. She gasped,startled. She put her hand to her heart and said, "Were you eavesdropping?"

"No." Rusty lied, ". . . Yes."

"Why?" Shelby challenged, "did you think it was fun being sneaky?"

"No." Rusty said, "look I want to say I'm sorry about what I said that offended you. I was stupid,cruel,and unfriendly,so I'm sorry."

Shelby sighed sadly then said, "I forgive you."

"Really?" Rusty asked happily.

Shelby nodded, "Yes,because we're orphans and we don't have any parents to turn to when we have problems,so we need to look out for each other in case we're in danger." She replied.

"You're right! But what kind of danger?" Rusty asked.

"You know,reptiles,birds,any carnivorous predators and all that." Shelby shrugged.

"Even the dinosaurs?" Rusty said.

"Dinosaurs are extinct." Shelby sighed, "birds are the new dinosaurs."

"Oh,I didn't know that." Rusty said.

"Now you know." Shelby said.

* * *

_Review._

_I have writers block,so I can't think of what to write for the next chapter. Can anyone help me,please?_

---_FemaleJester1212._


	15. Chapter 15:Years later

_Alright,just thought I can speed up a little on the story this time,Hopper and Molt now almost reached the end of their childhood and now they're almost adults._

* * *

Hopper was now at the age of seventeen while his brother,Molt was at the age of fifteen while his sister,Tessa is at the age of sixteen. Hopper was the same ever since he was a child;he still had a bad eye and he was the same malevolent,sort of anti-social grasshopper that always bullied his young brother,and younger sister (of course Tessa can stand up for herself),and yet;he still does it sometimes to get his jollies. It was true,Hopper was not happy about his life. Molt is still the same nice grasshopper; he was glad that he wasn't a brute like what Hopper is. No matter how many times Hopper bullies him,he still doesn't bully any other insect because of that. Molt still had a shedding problem and he sometimes couldn't help it if he had a shedding problem,still he is not offended by Hopper's or anybody's insults most of the time.

Tessa is at the age of sixteen and she is less protective than her older brother,Hopper (Of course Tessa can be protective sometimes),and she doesn't let Hopper know that he can pick on her or bully her because if he does,then she hits Hopper for payback. Tessa is really a nice, determined grasshopper. Molt thinks of Tessa as his defender whenever Hopper tries to threaten him.

Hopper gazed out at the dark starry sky,remembering the times he had in his childhood and what happened to him in his childhood. He feels like that something was missing, a memory that he couldn't recall.

He had a disgusted look on his face as he put a hand over his right eye in which the blue jay ruined when he was younger;he even remembered how sad he was when his father told him that the blindness in his eye is going to last forever. The only thing he remembered is that he had a friend that told him whenever someone is making fun of his eye,he would either ignore it or stick up for himself,but he knew it was a female;he just couldn't remember the name.

'I knew I had a friend when I was younger,but the thing that really annoys me is that I can't remember the name!' Hopper thought angrily.

"Hopper!" Clover called.

"Coming,ma!" Hopper called back.

Hopper got up and walked inside his house and Molt was scratching dead skin off of himself.

"Molt,will you stop doing that? It's starting to get even more disgusting." Hopper complained.

"But,Hopper! I still have a shedding problem and I can't leave the dead skin hanging!" Molt replied.

"It doesn't matter,it's still disgusting." Hopper retorted,turning away from his brother. "And besides a shedding problem is not that big of a deal,at least you're not blind in one eye."

"You have got some serious issues,Hop." Tessa commented.

"I don't have issues,I'm just annoyed that Molt isn't going to be less disgusting." Hopper told her.

"It doesn't matter it's still disgusting,a shedding problem is not that big of a deal,at least you're not blind in one eye." Molt quietly mocked his brother's voice then he picked up a dirt ball and threw it at Hopper.

Hopper bounced an inch in the air and he glanced at his brother with an angry expression.

"What? I didn't do it!It's probably ghosts." Molt quickly lied.

Hopper rolled his eyes, "Whatever." He scoffed,not believing him.

"Kids,dinner's ready." Clover said,shaking.

Clover has aged as well and her walking was getting slow,and her back was a little hunched. She was not getting any younger and she knew it.

Hopper,Tessa, and Molt sat at the table eating their dinner. This time,it was brown leaves mixed with vegetables.

"You know,after we're almost grown up,I still dislike brown leaves." Molt replied. "Do you still hate brown leaves,Tess?"

"Yeah." Tessa said.

"What about you,Hopper?" Molt asked.

Hopper was zoning out after Molt saying: 'I still dislike brown leaves.' And sighed in a sad way.

"Hopper?" Molt said.

No response.

"Hopper?" Molt said.

No response.

"Hopper? Hello? We're talking to you!" Tessa said.

Molt and Tessa were waiting for Hopper to respond,but while they waited,Molt was starting to get annoyed by Hopper not answering. Molt slowly creeped up to Hopper and said, "HOPPER!?"

Hopper yelped as he fell on the floor,he got up and sat back down. "You didn't have to yell." Hopper snarled.

"Well,I'm sorry,Hopper,but you weren't listening to what I was asking." Molt said.

"Oh I'm sorry,I was thinking of something." Hopper said.

"What were you thinking about?" Molt asked.

"I was thinking about someone from a long time ago and well: I'm starting to forget." Hopper said sadly.

"Oh." Molt replied, "and if you finally remember,then tell me what it is."

"Whatever." Hopper mumbled,eating his dinner,but swallowing the brown leaves.

"Hopper,are you really having an attitude or are you always like this?" Tessa questioned.

"What kind of question is that?" Hopper challenged.

"It's just a question." Tessa said. Hopper rolled his eyes

Clover came in the room and asked, "Are you three enjoying your dinner?"

"Actually---" Molt started,but was interrupted by Hopper nudging him on the arm and Tessa stepping on his foot.

"It's really good! The brown leaves are the best part!" Hopper lied.

"Yeah," Molt lied, "I'd be surprised if someone didn't like the taste of brown leaves."

"Real smooth,Molt." Hopper whispered.

"I panicked." Molt whispered back.

"This is rich!" Tessa lied also.

The two brothers and sister were interrupted by their mother coughing and hacking which caused Hopper,Tessa, and Molt to worry.

"Mom,are you alright?" Hopper asked.

"Yeah,because you don't sound so good." Molt replied.

"I'm fine," Clover lied, "There is just something in my throat."

Hopper,Tessa and Molt looked at each other and they knew what was wrong with their mother,their mother was starting to get sick and Clover knew that as well,but she didn't want to worry her sons and daughter.

"Are you sure,mom?" Hopper asked, "Because we could have a doctor come over and see what's the problem."

"No,I don't need a doctor." Clover smiled, "it's just a cough."

"Okay,if you're sure." Molt shrugged.

Hopper,Tessa, and Molt continued to eat their dinner,still feeling worried about their mother.

* * *

Shelby leaning against the tree trunk looking at the sky,deep in her thoughts and she can only remember half of the things in her memories. Shelby,now at sixteen,almost an adult. She had survived her nymph years through her being an orphan and managed to take care of herself. She even thought about her brother and sister and kept on wondering what they look like now. Even though Shelby had grown,she was still pretty. As she was still in her thoughts,she feels like she's forgetting someone and it turns out she can't remember the name of the grasshopper a long time ago.

"Shelby?" A male voice said that was now not a little kid's voice anymore.

Shelby looked to her right side and saw a now more matured yellowish-green,blue eyed grasshopper.

"Hi Rusty." Shelby greeted as she continued to stare at the sky.

Rusty sat next to the now matured female grasshopper and said, "Still thinking?"

Shelby nodded,still looking at the sky.

"You really gotta learn how to stop concentrating, it's starting to mess up your brain." Rusty teased with a smirk.

Shelby chuckled, "You always say that." She replied.

"I know." Rusty said.

Rusty also survived through the nymph years and now he's almost an adult. He hasn't changed one bit. It seemed only yesterday that he met Shelby and became friends with her,but it seems like he was starting to have feelings for her and he wanted to tell her,but he never did because he thought that she won't feel the same.

"Remember the first time we met?" Rusty asked.

"Yeah." Shelby replied,nodding.

"And how we used to get a bad start? Well when I look at you,I thought about the first day we met and where we are now,it feels like that you haven't changed a bit." Rusty said.

Shelby glanced at him. 'Is he sweet-talking me? Because if he is then I won't accept it because I won't fall in love again. And now I feel like I don't remember someone from a long time ago.' She thought then said, "I don't think I'm ever going to change because I'm not thinking about becoming a rude insect y'know."

"I never said that you should change,I'm just reminiscing." Rusty replied.

"Oh." Shelby said.

The two of them got quiet for a moment; Rusty wasn't sure how he was going to say it and he knew that Shelby was going to say no,but he thought he should take the risk. He finally said, "Shelby,I want to ask you something."

"What do you want to ask?" Shelby questioned.

"We've been friends for eight years and I'll go ahead and say this." Rusty started and took a deep breath and said, "Shelby,will you be my girlfriend?"

Shelby looked at Rusty, "I don't know what to say." She finally said.

"Is there something wrong?" Rusty asked.

Shelby sighed,she didn't like where this was going, and it turns out that she feels like she wasn't ready for it. She knew she was going to feel bad for saying this,but she knows that he'll be fine without her. She braved herself and said, "This feels too soon and well,I'm just not ready for it. But we can still be friends."

"So are you saying that you don't want to be my girlfriend?" Rusty asked,flatly.

Shelby glanced at him and nodded.

"I don't believe this." Rusty said a little angry.

"Was it something I said?" Shelby asked,now beginning to feel scared.

"I thought we were friends!" Rusty exclaimed, "And now I asked you a question and you doubted it?"

"We are friends!" Shelby insisted, "I'm just not ready for this! You can't expect me to say yes to everything!"

"Oh you're just not ready for this,huh!?" Rusty said angrily. "I thought you were nice!"

"I am nice!" Shelby argued, "Everybody has their own choices! Deal with it!"

"You know, I liked you better eight years ago." Rusty growled.

"That's it I'm not talking about it anymore." Shelby said getting up.

Shelby was about to walk away until something grabbed one of her arms. She glanced at someone who grabbed her arm and it turns out it was Rusty.

"Let go of me!" Shelby said.

"Either be my girlfriend or I'll hit you." Rusty growled.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Shelby challenged.

"It's your choice." Rusty said dangerously.

Shelby looked at him fearfully,but she ignored her fear and yanked her arm away from him. "You know what? Just forget it! I thought you were a nice insect,but it looks like I was wrong!"

Rusty raised his hand and was about to slap her until she grabbed his hand and tried hard to hold it in place. And before Rusty could speak,Shelby said, "You hit me,I'll never talk to you again!"

Shelby let go of his hand and walked back inside the big rock.

"Fine! I didn't want you as a girlfriend anyway!" Rusty shouted.

"Talk to the hand." Shelby replied as she held up one of her hands for her palm to face him.

"Whatever." Rusty scoffed.

* * *

_Review._


	16. Chapter 16:Faded memories

_Here is my next chapter,enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Morning came and Shelby was wide awake getting the memory of what happened last night out of her head,but how Rusty threatened her last night was really rude and sometimes she wished that she can turn back time and then none of this would happen

"I thought Rusty was nice." Shelby mumbled angrily to herself_. "_Was he pretending to be nice to me the whole time? Or did he change?"

Shelby walked out of her rock and she noticed Rusty walking to her. "Speaking of the devil." Shelby muttered. "I hope he doesn't threaten me again like he did last night."

"Hey Shelby---" Rusty started.

"What do you want?" Shelby asked rudely, "have you come to threaten me again?Hmm?"

"No I came to apologize." Rusty said.

"Excuse me?" Shelby frowned.

"I am sorry about what I said last night," Rusty said, "I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay." Shelby said, "but you understand that we could still be friends,right?"

"Yeah." Rusty nodded, "I gotta admit,I don't feel ready to have a girlfriend yet."

"I guess we both weren't ready for it." Shelby shrugged, "But why did you threaten me last night when I told you I wasn't ready to have a boyfriend?"

"Sometimes when a boy and girl have known each other when they were kids,they have feelings for each other as they grow older." Rusty explained.

"That makes perfect sense." Shelby said. "But I'm just not feeling real reason why I don't want to be your girlfriend is because there was a boy grasshopper from long ago that I forgot the name of."

"Oh." Rusty said. "And do you know something?"

"What?" Shelby asked.

"I'm really tired of spending my life here. I want to explore something else." Rusty said.

"Now that you mentioned it;I'm tired of spending my life here too." Shelby agreed.

The two of them walked out of the forest and into the open of the land.

"Okay so where do you want to go?" Shelby asked.

"Lets go to somewhere warm and sandy." Rusty suggested.

"Okay." Shelby said.

Then the two of them flew to another land.

"So where exactly are we going?" Shelby asked.

"You'll see." Rusty smiled.

"Are we going to the beach?" Shelby asked.

"No." Rusty replied.

"Are we going to a canyon?" Shelby asked.

"Something like that,but no." Rusty replied. "Keep guessing."

"I'm tired of playing guessing games." Shelby said annoyed then in an angry voice she said, "Tell me where we're going!"

"We'll get there." Rusty said.

Shelby groaned in frustration and annoyed.

It only took an hour and they finally reached the sandy location. It was warm,like what Rusty said. And it had some cactus and there wasn't any water except there might be an oasis.

"So that's it?" Shelby asked flatly.

"Yeah." Rusty nodded.

"Where are we?" Shelby questioned.

"We're at a desert." Rusty replied.

"No wonder it's hot." Shelby said as she landed on the sand."

Rusty landed on the ground, "So do you like it?"

"Like it? I don't know how to describe it." Shelby shooked her head.

"Come on! We can get used to this." Rusty encouraged. "Lets stay. Please?"

Shelby sighed, "Okay,we can stay."

"Yes!" Rusty said.

"Now I need to fine some water." Shelby said.

"We're at a desert! Hello!" Rusty said.

"There is an oasis here." Shelby said.

The two grasshoppers walked to find an oasis and were growing hot along the way.

Rusty felt something on his back. "Okay Shelby!" He giggled, "you can stop tickling me."

"Uh,Rust I'm beside you." Shelby said.

"Well,if you're here then who's---?" Rusty didn't finish his sentence,he heard hissing behind him.

Rusty and Ellen turned around and saw a big brown reptile. It was the color of tan and it had dark brown stripes and spots and it was shaking it's rattle and when it opened it's mouth,it had sharp fangs and a skinny tongue. It was a snake!

Rusty and Ellen backed away.

"Snake!" They both cried at the same time.

The two grasshoppers leaped away from the snake. The snake slid fast to the leaping grasshoppers.

Shelby was fast at leaping and Rusty was tired, he fell down on the ground and panted heavily,giving up.

"Rusty!" Shelby exclaimed.

"Shelby." Rusty coughed, "go on without me. Save yourself!"

"I can't leave you." Shelby choked as tears ran down her face.

"I can't go on anymore." Rusty said weakly, "just. . . go. . .o-on without me, Sh-Shelby."

The snake slid to where Shelby and Rusty are.

"The snake is coming! You need to run away from that snake." Rusty said.

"Just get up." Shelby sobbed.

Rusty shooked his head, "I'm n-not. . . go-going to make. . . i-it." He stammered.

Then at one last gasp,Rusty slowly closed his eyes,no longer breathing.

The snake slid to Rusty and in one bite,it ate him. Once the snake it Rusty,it glanced at Shelby hungrily.

Shelby screamed as she quickly leaped away from the snake. The snake was fast,but Shelby was faster,Shelby saw a big cactus and dig a hole in it,and she went inside it.

The snake looked for the grasshopper,but after he did some searching,he hissed and left. Shelby looked outside and saw that the snake was gone,she came out of the cactus and out to the shade of the cactus; Shelby remembered that the snake ate Rusty and she realized something. She was all alone again. She buried her face in her hand and cried.

* * *

Hopper was thinking about getting a new shelter to live in and probably get some friends. Molt was at home so he can keep his mother company. Hopper was worried about his mother and how she was nowadays and he knew that his mother was getting sicker.

Hopper was at a sandy place it was full of cactus. "Maybe I should have a home right here." He said.

He kept on walking to find a home. "Hmm,I wonder where I should live in." Hopper mumbled.

He kept on walking,not watching where he was stepping and he tripped on something.

"Ouch! Something was in my way!" He said angrily.

He got up and he saw a sort of blackish-gray grasshopper that was probably unconscious and didn't move. Hopper begin to worry. He nudged the unconscious grasshopper,but the grasshopper didn't move.

"She must have passed out from the heat." Hopper figured.

He then picked up the grasshopper and put her on his back with her upper hands around his shoulder and her lower hands around his chest. Hopper walked and he saw an oasis nearby. He walked towards the water, put the grasshopper on the ground,grabbed a handful of water,and put it on the grasshopper.

The grasshopper awoke and sat up. "Oh my head." She groaned as she turned and saw a sandy brown grasshopper with a cataract in his right eye.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Shelby nodded and said, "You look familiar to me. Do I know you from somewhere?"

"I don't think so." Hopper shooked his head, "you remind me of someone from long ago."

"Oh." Shelby said.

"This heat is unhealthy." Hopper said. "You look dehydrated."

Shelby nodded and she saw water and took a handful of water,and drinked it.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem." Hopper said.

"Well it was nice talking to you,but I gotta go back." Shelby shooked his hand.

"Okay." Hopper said, "Well I guess I'll see you around?"

"I guess." Shelby shrugged. "Bye."

"Bye." Hopper said.

Shelby then walked our of the desert and back to the forest. She could have sworn she saw the bad eye on the male grasshopper.

Hopper continued searching for a home and finally,he saw a big sombrero. He went inside it and found that it was empty and big inside.

"This place needs rearrangements and I think I should start a club." Hopper said.

* * *

_Review._


	17. Chapter 17:The unknown disease

_Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Okay." Hopper said. "Now I should go home and tell Molt and Tessa about this." Hopper sighed in a annoyed way. "Because they should see this too and be a part of the club since they're my brother and sister."

With that,Hopper fluttered his wings and flew back to his home.

While Hopper was flying,he still thought about the grasshopper that he talked to. He thought he hadn't seen her before,and it reminded him of a friend that left him when he was younger. It made Hopper sad to think about that because he missed his childhood friend.

Hopper sighed in a depressed way and said, "I could have sworn I seen her before,but I don't recall the last time."

"Oh well." He shrugged. "I have other things to do than be depressed about something that happened a long time ago."

He then stopped thinking about the grasshopper and started to think about his own problems that are happening right now. Hopper begin to feel stiff with worry as he thought about his mother,he knows that his mother is probably not getting any better. She is elderly and Hopper knows that a bug doesn't live forever. He learns that if someone he loves is dying then he should let the person he love go.

Hopper still worried as he continued flying back to his home.

In about a half an hour later,he was finally home and when he opened the door,he saw that Molt and Tessa were sitting on the couch trembling with anxiety and sadness and having a conversation of what they're scared about. Hopper understood how his brother and sister were feeling and he felt like they needed an older brother talk,so Hopper sat down next to Molt.

"Hi Molt,hi Tessa." Hopper greeted.

"Hiya,Hop." Molt and Tessa said sadly with a sigh.

"How are you two doing?" Hopper asked.

"Good." Tessa replied.

"I'm doing fi---" Molt started,but he frowned as he looked at his brother, "are you being nice to me all of a sudden?"

Hopper shrugged, "I don't know,you tell me."

"You are being nice to me aren't you?" Molt said, "why is that?"

"Well I can tell that you're worried about something." Hopper pointed out. "And I know what it is;I bet you do too."

Molt sighed, "It's ma, she---"

"She's still sick,isn't she?" Hopper said.

"Yeah." Molt said. "And she won't eat something,I'm scared of what's happening."

"Me too." Hopper said. "And I think we need a doctor to come over and see what it is."

"We should tell ma that." Molt replied, "and let me tell ya another thing, ma is throwing up every once in a while."

"It might be serious." Hopper said quietly.

"I think it is serious." Molt said.

"Which is not good---at all." Tessa replied.

Hopper,Tessa, and Molt got up and walked to the master bedroom and when they were at the doorway,they saw that their mother was looking pale and she was coughing. The two brothers and sister entered the room and sat on their mother's bed.

"Mom,are you okay?" Hopper spoke up.

Clover coughed and cleared her throat. "I don't think so,Hopper. I'm not feeling so good."

"You should see a doctor,ma." Molt said.

"That's what I was thinking." Clover replied.

"We'll be right back." Hopper said, "Come on,Molt,Tessa."

Hopper,Tessa, and Molt then left their home and searched for a good doctor around. Hopper,Tessa,and Molt then remembered that one of their mom's friends was a doctor and maybe one of her friends can figure out why their mother is ill.

On the way,they saw a katydid that was putting a band aid on a larva and the larva then slid back to his parents.

"Doctor Paisley!" Hopper greeted.

"Hi Hopper,hi Molt,hi Tessa." The katydid greeted back with a British accent. "You three are Clover's kids,no?"

"Yeah,we are." Molt said.

"Are any of you hurt?" Doctor Paisley asked.

"It's about mother!" Molt said. "She's sick and she couldn't eat anything!"

"And we don't know what she's sick with." Hopper added. "She is also throwing up once in a while."

"It seems like she is getting worse." Tessa added.

"I'll see what I can do." Doctor Paisley said. "Where do you three live?"

"Follow us." Molt said.

Doctor Paisley then followed the grasshoppers to their home.

When the brothers and sister were finally at their home,they went inside the house and Doctor Paisley followed Hopper,Tessa, and Molt to the master bedroom. Once they were in the bedroom,Doctor Paisley noticed Clover coughing and hacking and she rushed to the bathroom. The four of them heard sounds in the bathroom and finally after five minutes,Clover came out of the bathroom still coughing and she layed down on her bed.

Doctor Paisley saw how pale Clover was and to Hopper,Tessa, and Molt she said, "You three might want to wait outside."

Hopper,Tessa, and Molt didn't dare to argue,so they nodded and walked out of the room.

Hopper,Tessa, and Molt sat on the couch. They were silent for a minute until Hopper said, "Hey Molt,Tess,have you two ever thought about living somewhere else?"

"Now that you mentioned it,no." Molt replied.

"Umm... probably." Tessa shrugged.

"Well out in the desert,I found an old sombrero and nobody was living in it,so it can be a home and a club mix." Hopper explained.

"Wait,isn't it hot out in the desert?" Molt questioned.

"Yes,it is." Hopper said, "but the sombrero will keep us cooler and we'll get some other locusts to be a part of our club."

"That's great!" Tessa said. "We can make friends and everything."

"That sounds fun." Molt shrugged, "but where are we going to find other grasshoppers in the wild?"

"I don't know." Hopper said.

Twenty minutes later,Doctor Paisley came out of the master bedroom and said sadly, "Hopper,Molt,Tessa I got some bad news to tell."

"What's the bad news?" Molt asked,now starting to feel scared.

"Kids,your mother is sick with a stomach disease." Doctor Paisley said.

"What is it?" Hopper questioned.

"The disease is unknown." Doctor Paisley answered.

"Can't you do something?" Molt asked.

"I'll do the best I can." Doctor Paisley said.

"I hope you do." Tessa said. "The three of us aren't fully grown up yet."

Then Doctor Paisley walked back to the bedroom to talk to Clover about the sickness.

"I sure hope mother will be okay." Molt said.

Hopper shrugged, "I don't know,but all we could do is pray."

"You're right,Hoppy." Molt said.

"I'm praying for mother." Tessa said.

"That's very nice of you,Tessie." Molt said.

"I'm always nice." Tessa said.

"We know,but still." Hopper replied.

Hopper,Tessa,and Molt didn't say anything else,but they still worried about their mother.

* * *

_Review._


	18. Chapter 18:Thumper

_I'm back!!!!!!!!! Enjoy._

_

* * *

_Hopper showed Molt and Tessa the sombrero that was in the desert and when Molt saw it,he didn't know what to think at first.

"This does look empty,Hop." Molt pointed out. "Really empty." Tessa replied.

"I know,but what do you think?" Hopper asked.

"I like it." Tessa smiled

"It looks big." Molt said.

"In a good or bad way?" Hopper questioned Molt.

"In a good way." Molt answered. "What it needs is some furniture and a group."

"No." Tessa said sarcastically.

"Of course it needs furniture,duh." Hopper said.

"But where do we find furniture?" Molt asked.

"In some random places." Hopper said.

"Like what? Be specific." Molt said.

"It's either the dump,in a swamp,or any kind of places." Hopper said.

"The swamp is scary." Molt said. Tessa rolled her eyes.

"How is it scary?" Hopper said in a 'give me a break' tone.

"Because ogres live in it." Molt said. Tessa sighed dramatically.

"What makes you say that?" Hopper frowned then thought about what Molt said and he remembered something. ". . . . Ohhh,I get it. You're thinking of Shrek,I see. No---ogres don't exist,Molt."

"Really?" Molt said in a hopeful tone.

"Really,really." Hopper nodded. ". . .I guess you don't want to go."

"Okay we can go to the swamp." Molt said, "if you're sure that ogres don't really exist,Hoppy." Tessa growled in an annoyed way.

"What did I just tell you!?" Hopper said with a dramatic sigh, "OGRES DON'T EXIST,THEY'RE FAIRYTALE CREATURES! END OF STORY! Bye bye." Hopper waved. "See you later." Hopper whispered,smirking as he walked off.

"I'm coming with you. I'm not afraid of ogres." Molt replied.

"Oy." Hopper and Tessa muttered as they sighed.

Hopper,Tessa, and Molt left to go to the swamp to collect the random stuff they needed.

When they got to the swamp,they noticed some long green leaves hanging from branches and some flowers with green weeds that almost looked like streamers.

"Here it is,Shrek's place." Molt said in a scared tone.

"Aye aye aye." Tessa slapped her hand to her face.

Hopper growled then he smiled and in a calm voice he said, "Molt,let me explain it to you,ogres are fairy tales,so you might as well---GIVE IT A REST AND STOP ANNOYING ME WITH THE OGRE TALK!"

"Okay,okay,I'll stop." Molt said,trying to calm down his brother, "and you don't have to yell."

Hopper rolled his eyes, "just come on."

Hopper entered the swamp with Molt following and trying to keep up with him. "The swamp looks scary,Hopper." Molt said. Tessa patted Molt on the back.

"Molt,just calm down." Hopper smiled, "there is nothing to be afraid of. Just try to keep it out of your head."

"Okay." Molt sighed, "if you're sure."

Hopper was about to say something until he tripped on something bumpy and he fell to the ground.

"Hopper,are you okay?" Molt asked.

"Yeah." Hopper said,getting up.

"What is this thing?" Molt asked.

Hopper examined the object,it was a bronze color with the positive symbol on one side and the negative symbol on the other side.

"It must be a battery." Hopper smiled, "Who would throw this out here?"

"Humans that always litter,I guess." Tessa said randomly.

"Yeah,but I don't know why they always do that." Hopper said.

"I don't know." Molt shrugged waving his hand, "but is it me or does it stink in the swamp?"

"It stinks." Hopper said. "Bad." Tessa added

"Oh good,because I thought it was me." Molt smiled.

Hopper and Tessa looked at their brother and backed away a little. "Lets just pick up the battery and gather some other stuff and lets get out of here because this place is giving me the creeps." Hopper said.

"Okay." Molt said.

Hopper,Tessa, and Molt begin to search for more stuff for their new home.

Molt heard something rustling the ferns. "What was that!?" Molt gasped.

"What?" Hopper and Tessa asked.

"I heard something." Molt said.

"You're probably imagining things." Hopper scoffed. "It's all in your head." Tessa said

Molt sighed helplessly and continued to follow his brother and sister. There was more rustling and Molt begin to feel more and more terrified,he was humming one of his favorite songs and tried to ignore the sound.

"Hopper,Tessa,I could have sworn I heard some rustling." Molt said.

Hopper just rolled his eyes and to hear for himself,he listened to the sound and he can hear the rustling. Tessa listened for the sound too.

"Hey Molt,I think I believe you." Hopper said.

"Me too." Tessa replied.

They kept on walking and this time, they heard growling. "Please tell me that was your stomach." Hopper hoped.

"It wasn't my stomach." Molt shooked his head. "Tessa? Was that your stomach?"

"No." Tessa said.

The growling kept on getting louder and it bounced out and it tackled Molt to the ground.

"Ahhhhh! Hopper! Tessa!" Molt shouted, "get this thing off of me!"

The thing that was tackling Molt was a grasshopper and he was super skinny and had pale tan skin and it was really fearful.

Hopper and Tessa pulled the monstrous grasshopper off of Molt and Hopper noticed a vine that was around his neck and in teared letters it said 'Thumper'.

"This grasshopper is giving me the creeps." Molt said who was behind Hopper, "lets just go."

"He's scaring me too." Tessa shivered.

"Wait,we could take him with us and keep him as a pet." Hopper suggested.

"But he's ferocious!" Molt pointed out.

"Don't forget malicious!" Tessa exclaimed.

"True." Hopper nodded, "but he could come in handy."

"I don't know." Molt shooked his head, uncertain. Tessa shooked her head as well.

"Aw,come on guys!" Hopper insisted, "he won't bite,much."

"Fine." Molt sighed, "but he still gives me the creeps."

"He gives me the creeps too." Tessa said.

"Come on,Thumper help us find some stuff." Hopper said to the ferocious grasshopper.

Thumper followed Hopper,Tessa, and Molt to help them find some more stuff.

Thumper saw something clear in the distance and he growled.

"What is it,Thumper?" Hopper asked.

Thumper pointed to the clear object.

"Oh,that!" Hopper said, 'it's a bottle,good eye,Thumper."

"Looks like he understands everything,Hop." Molt said.

"He is one smart grasshopper." Tessa smiled.

"Here,you carry the bottle." Hopper handed the bottle to Molt. "And you help him." Hopper said to Tessa.

"Okay?" Molt and Tessa said.

"And I'll take the battery." Hopper added. "Now lets get out of here."

Hopper,Molt,Tessa,and Thumper left the swamp to the sombrero.

The flight took only about two hours and they finally arrived at the sombrero and set the two items that brought on the ground.

"Okay,we found one grasshopper." Hopper said, "but that's not enough."

"We need more grasshoppers." Molt said.

Hopper took the vine off of Thumper and said, "I bet you're tired of having it around your neck,I can tell it's starting to choke you."

Hopper,Tessa, and Molt looked around the sombrero, "we need more stuff." Molt said.

* * *

_Review._


	19. Chapter 19:Gathering the other pieces

_Okay I'm back to writing this story. Sorry it took me a long time but it was the writers block that kept me from continuing._

* * *

"Where are we going to find the other objects?" Molt asked.

"Probably in a junk yard." Hopper said.

"What can we do if we're bored?" Molt said.

"What do you mean?" Hopper questioned.

"Like if we're bored and we want to play something in here." Molt explained.

Hopper shrugged, "Well,we could bring a Playstation2 console and probably bring the mat and other video games we have."

"Can we play Dance Dance Revolution in here?" Molt asked. (I have the video game Dance Dance Revolution and it's a fun game. Or at least in my opinion.)

"Sure,why not?" Hopper said. "If we have enough grasshoppers in here that we can challenge."

"I love a good challenge." Tessa smiled

"Who doesn't? Anyway,how many members are we going to have in here?" Molt questioned.

"I don't know." Hopper replied. "We'll think about it later."

"How about thirty or so?" Tessa suggested.

"Maybe." Hopper said.

"So are we going to the Junk yard or what?" Molt said.

"Yeah we are." Hopper said,then to Thumper he said, "Thumper stay here until we get back."

With that,Hopper,Tessa, and Molt flew to the Junk yard to get more stuff which was a long hour away. Molt tried to make himself be entertained by singing.

"I'm on my way from misery to happiness today! Aha,aha,aha,aha. I'm on my way from misery to happiness today. Aha,aha,aha,aha." Molt sanged. (I like that song)

"Will you stop singing that?" Hopper asked.

"I can't stop singing it. It's stuck in my head." Molt said.

"Well get out of your head!" Hopper said impatiently.

"Do you two ever stop fighting?" Tessa asked helplessly.

"Stay out of this." Hopper sneered at his sister.

"Okay." Tessa exclaimed then mumbled, "gosh someone's got an attitude."

"Okay,okay I will." Molt said and he muttered, "gee,somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

It was now silent and Hopper,Tessa, and Molt were still flying. Molt sighed as he clicked his tongue loudly, and Hopper,and Tessa ignored it. Molt smiled and he clicked his tongue again more loudly.

"Oh, for five minutes." Hopper groaned helplessly. "Could you not be yourself---FOR FIVE MINUTES?!" Molt flinched.

Hopper faced straight ahead,ignoring Molt who was sticking his tongue out at his brother. Hopper turned to look at Molt again, "Oh yeah? Wise guy!" Hopper stuck his tongue at Molt back. "Pfft." Molt blew raspberry. Hopper gasped,slightly taken aback. "Don't you 'pfft' me. I tell you to 'pfft'. So ha!"

Molt smiled,liking it when he makes Hopper mad.

Hopper again blew raspberry,and this time,the saliva was on Molt. Molt wiped the spit off of him. "Sorry." Hopper smirked.

Molt blew raspberry too and the spit was on Hopper and Hopper glared at Molt. "It was an accident." Molt said,being a smart aleck.

"Okay,enough,stop it!" Hopper said.

"Alright I'll stop." Molt said and he thought of something, "Hopper I have a secret."

Hopper felt excited and he flew closer to Molt and put his hand over his ear. Molt stuck his tongue out a blew raspberry on Hopper's ear.

"EWWW! YOU'RE DISGUSTING!" Hopper shouted. "AND I TOLD YOU I'M NOT PLAYING THIS GAME ANYMORE!"

"Quit yelling at me." Molt said,trying to calm Hopper down.

Hopper rolled his eyes.

"Will you guys stop it?!" Tessa asked angrily. "You two are giving me a headache.",

They were finally at the Junk yard and HopperTessa, and Molt landed on the ground and they planned on what they're going to find.

"Okay we'll split up." Hopper said. "Molt,Tessa,you go this way." Hopper pointed to the left side. "And I'll go that way." Hopper pointed to the right side.

"Got it." Molt replied as he and Tessa went to the left. Hopper went to the right.

* * *

Molt and Tessa looked around for what they need and he searched and searched.

"This is going to take awhile." Molt sighed.

"At least I'm helping you with the carrying." Tessa said.

"True." Molt nodded, "but it's still going to---" Molt was cut off by tripping on something cold and metallic.

"Yeouch!" Molt yelped.

"Molt are you okay?" Tessa asked

It was a metallic,green lid and it looked a little dirty from the rust. " Yeah I'm fi--- hey what the heck is this?" He said,picking it up.

"Looks like a lid." Tessa said

"I think this'll do now lets see." Molt said.

Molt tossed it on the ground and he and Tessa got on the lid,and it slid down. Molt's hands were in the air as he rode on the lid.

* * *

Hopper looked behind every garbage bin,looking for some junk and he looked everywhere till he found a little table-like thing which looked like the letter 's'. "What the heck is this thing?" Hopper asked himself.

Hopper tried to pick it up,but it was too heavy,and as he started carrying it back he grunted and he began to sweat as he was carrying it.

"I guess I have to drag it." Hopper thought,setting the object down.

Hopper began to pull it,and was still struggling from the weight of it. He kept on pulling and pulling until the table-like object moved. Hopper smiled and he kept on pulling.

"Come on,Hopper. You can do this. Think happy thoughts." He mumbled to himself.

He then try to think of happy thoughts,but none of them came to mind. All there is is the sad thoughts and anxiety thoughts;his mom was sick,someone left him a long time ago, his father told him when he was a kid that he wasn't good enough anymore,mean stepsisters who made fun of him and Molt because of what they had.

Hopper sighed in a sad way,and he stopped thinking,and continued pulling. He stopped again to wipe a few beads of sweat and sat down,sad,worried,tired,and about to give up. He had a lump in his throat when he thought about the anxiety and sad thoughts. He decided he should stop thinking about that right now and focus on building the club.

Hopper took a deep breath,and dragged the heavy object to the exit,and waited for his brother.

* * *

"Whee!" Molt and Tessa said happily as the lid slid down.

Molt and Tessa saw Hopper waiting at the exit and when Hopper saw Molt and Tessa sliding to his direction,he backed away and Molt and Tessa slid to a stop.

"Well,Hopper. It's the only thing we could find." Molt shrugged. "At least it's better than nothing."

Hopper nodded.

"So what did you get?" Tessa asked.

"This." Hopper said,showing Molt and Tessa the table-like object in his hand.

"It looks heavy." Molt replied. "Want me to help you?"

"Sure." Hopper said.

Hopper then put the object he found on the inside of the lid.

"Okay,once we get to the sombrero,you two are going to help me set these somewhere. You dig,dog?" Hopper said,putting all four hands on the object,ready to carry it.

"Got it!" Tessa agreed.

"Dig dog! Dog-dig. Dig-dog! Yeah! Yow diggy dog!" Molt said happily.

Hopper shooked his head and Tessa groaned, "just come on!" Hopper said impatiently.

Molt and Tessa put all four hands on the lid and the three of them fluttered their wings and took to the sky,and they headed back to the sombrero.

* * *

_Finally! I had it uploaded. What do y'all think?_


	20. Chapter 20:Sad memories

_Okay here is the next chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

Hopper,Tessa, and Molt carried the stuff back to the sombrero. On some occasions,Hopper,Tessa,and Molt would take a break either pause to wipe the sweat that they accumulate, or just rest their wings for awhile.

"Hopper I can't feel my arms." Molt finally responded, once they were done resting their wings and back to carrying the lid.

"I can't feel my arms either." Tessa grunted.

"Just hold on." Hopper said.

"I'll try." Molt grunted. "But if my arms break then it's going to be your fault."

"I'm not that strong,Hopper." Tessa said.

"Whatever,just suck it up and think good things." Hopper said.

"I'm thinking about your bossiness." Molt said.

"Ooh,that's cold." Tessa said.

"What?!" Hopper said,not liking what Molt called him.

"Nothing." Molt said quickly,

"No,not nothing. You called me something,what was it?" Hopper questioned dangerously.

Molt gulped. "I said you were. . . bossy." Molt replied.

"You say I'm bossy one more time--- I'll beat you up." Hopper threatened.

"Okay okay geez. I'm sorry." Molt said.

"What is up with you two?" Tessa questioned.

"Nothing." Hopper said.

They continued carrying the lid with Hopper thinking about his past,and Molt and Tessa sweating and struggling to carry the lid. Even though Hopper is helping them carry the lid, Molt and Tessa had a hard time carrying it. Hopper was deep in his thoughts trying to think about his friend from a long time ago and everytime he thought about it,he would sigh in a sad way.

Molt and Tessa continued to struggle carrying the lid and it was about to slip out of their arms. "Okay Molt. It's not that far,you can do it. Just think positive stuff." Molt thought. The lid was slipping and Molt and Tessa were about to give up. Hopper was still thinking and his eyes clouded with tears,but was cut into his thoughts by the lid falling down on the ground.

"Oops." Molt said,scared of what his brother will do to him when he let the lid slip out of his hands.

"Molt,Tessa." Hopper said.

Molt put his hands over his face. "Yeah?" Molt and Tessa said.

"I told you two to hang on and not think about it slipping." Hopper said coldly.

"We're sorry,Hopper." Molt said sadly. "But our arms were tired! Please don't hurt us! It was an accident!"

Molt lowered his arms and saw that Hopper wasn't beating him up,instead he saw Hopper with a saddened look on his face and looking troubled.

"Hopper? Are you okay?" Molt asked.

Hopper now had tears clouded in his eyes as he sat down,leaning against the lid. "I'm fine." Hopper lied.

"If you're fine then why do you look sad?" Molt said.

"I was thinking about someone from a long time ago." Hopper said.

"What's the name of someone?" Molt asked.

"I-I don't remember." Hopper said. "I thought I knew."

"Just don't try to think about it." Tessa said,putting a hand on Hopper's arm.

"Oh." Molt said,not knowing what to say next.

"Anyway,lets go back to carrying the lid." Hopper said.

Hopper,Tessa, and Molt carried the lid and they fluttered back to the sombrero.

* * *

Shelby was back in the forest,sad of what happened earlier. She was all alone again and she knew it.

"This is all my fault." Shelby said sadly. "If only I could have saved Rusty and then I wouldn't be so lonely."

Shelby wiped her tears away. "Not only that,but someone saved me from the heat and he looked familiar. Especially the blindness in his eye." Shelby then thought about where she knew him from,but she gave up since she forgot about it.

"I wish I didn't leave my friend from a long time ago." Shelby mumbled.

Shelby knew that she was almost on her way to adulthood because when she is an adult,she can decide if she wants a mate and have nymphs. But she knew it's a long time away and she doesn't feel happy about her life that much,but she tries to have a good life. Shelby is not emo,but she's not happy either.

Shelby sighed,really sad and not feeling the need to getting out and going anywhere,she slowly fell asleep,dreaming of company.

* * *

_That's all I can think of so far R&R. Sorry if it's too short._


	21. Chapter 21:Worries

_Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

Hopper,Tessa,and Molt were still carrying the lid back to the sombrero and the three of them were struggling with it.

"My arms are getting sore." Molt complained for what seemed like the tenth time.

"Yes,yes I know." Hopper said,getting annoyed by Molt's whining.

"How long is it going to take?" Tessa asked.

"I don't know." Hopper said.

"You know how many miles this is---but you don't know how many hours it's going to take?" Tessa said, "What's up with that?"

"I don't know,you tell me." Hopper replied.

The three of them got silent for a minute until Molt said, "are we there yet?"

"No." Hopper said.

Molt sighed in a sad way. "Are we there yet?"

"No." Tessa responded.

"Hopper,are we there yet?" Molt asked.

"No. Not yet." The oldest of the siblings said coolly.

"Tessa,are we there yet?" Molt said.

"No!" Tessa said,annoyed.

"Are we there---"

"NO!" Tessa and Hopper yelled.

"No need to yell." Molt said.

"Well you were annoying us. Please stop." Tessa said.

"Okay." Molt said.

Hopper,Tessa,and Molt didn't say anything for the rest of the trip,except there were a few groans of exhaustion,and whatnot. They didn't stop for any breaks---which was unhealthy,and it was really humid outside there was no food,no drink,no nothing. The three grasshoppers were struggling with the carrying. Hopper decided that they should now stop and take a break from carrying the lid a little bit.

"Lets set it down now." Hopper finally spoke,and he,his brother,and sister set the lid down.

"I am so hot." Tessa groaned,wiping the sweat off of her and laying flat on the ground.

"Me too." Hopper said,as he heard something growling. "Are there wild animals coming?"

"No." Molt said, "that was my stomach."

"I'm thirsty." Tessa said.

"Well,there's no food here. And we can survive more without food than water." Hopper said. "I once heard that a living thing can survive without food for a month." **( Which is true.)**

I can't." Tessa and Molt said.

"Well,not everyone can." Hopper added.

"Still,how are we going to get food if we don't have any?" Molt asked.

Hopper didn't say anything,of course,he didn't ask himself where they were going to get food.

"Hopper?" Molt said. "Hello?"

"I don't know." Hopper said. "I never thought about it."

"Wow,that's smart of you." Tessa said sarcastically.

"Yeah,I know." Hopper said,knowing that Tessa was being sarcastic.

"Are you crazy,Tessa? Of course Hopper is smart." Molt said,not realizing Tessa's sarcasm.

Hopper and Tessa glanced at their little brother,looking at him in a weird way.

"What?" Molt said,noticing that his brother and sister were staring at him.

"You're an idiot." Hopper said to Molt.

"What? What did I say?" Molt asked.

"Looks like someone needs to work on knowing sarcasm." Tessa whispered quietly to Hopper. **(I know I certainly do)**

"Yeah." Hopper whispered back.

"What did I say?" Molt repeated the question.

"Anyway,we should get back to carrying the lid if we want to get back to the sombrero." Hopper said.

Hopper,Tessa,and Molt used their four arms to carry the lid and they continued going back to the sombrero.

* * *

"Okay,just a little further." Hopper said.

Once they were by the sombrero,they took the lid with the 's' shaped object that was inside of it,and set it down by the other side of the room.

"Wow. That was a lot of work." Tessa spoke. "Especially on a hot day."

"Remind me not to do a lot of work when it's humid." Hopper told Tessa and Molt.

"Okay." Molt said.

"I think my arms need a break. My arms are sore and it might take weeks for it to heal." Tessa said.

"Well,at least we didn't play around." Hopper said.

"We should go back home." Molt said. "So I can go to bed."

"This early?" Hopper frowned.

"But it's only four o'clock." Tessa said.

"I know,but it's from all the work I did." Molt said.

The three grasshoppers flew out of the sombrero to go home.

"I wonder if mom is doing okay." Tessa finally said.

"I hope so too." Molt said.

Hopper overheard Molt and Tessa. He just remembered! Their mom was at home,sick and Hopper was busy focusing on something else. He thought he wasn't going to forget! Hopper started to worry about his mother, and he was angry at himself for forgetting.

"I hope the doctor doesn't give us bad news." Hopper said. "I don't want to lose another loved one."

"Neither do I." Tessa said.

"We've already lost dad,I don't want to lose ma either." Molt said.

Once they reached their home,they went inside and they decide to go check up on their mother to see if she was doing alright,but just as they were going to do that, Doctor Paisley came out from the master bedroom and greeted the three grasshoppers.

"Hi doctor,is mother all right?" Tessa asked.

Doctor Paisley sighed sorrowfully with a sad expression.

"Doctor?" Hopper said.

Tessa tapped her foot,waiting for the answer.

"Is mother all right?" Molt echoed the question.

"Kids,I don't know how to say this to you three." Doctor Paisley responded.

"What's wrong?" Molt asked.

"Well,it's about your mother." Doctor Paisley started.

"Yes?" Hopper said.

Doctor Paisley looked at the three almost-matured grasshoppers with three sets of light brown eyes looking at her with patience,waiting for her answer.

"Your mother's condition has worsen. I'm afraid I can't do anything more about it." Doctor Paisley finally admitted. "I'm sorry."

Hopper,Molt,and Tessa's eyes filled with tears.

"But you're a doctor!" Hopper choked angrily,tears running down his face. "You were a success through injuries,sicknesses,and medication!---and now you're telling us that there is nothing you can do about it?!"

"What kind of doctor are you?" Tessa asked coldly,with tears running down her face.

"Are you lazy or something?" Molt choked.

"Kids,now calm down." Doctor Paisley said flatly. "Yes,I know I've been a success through a lot of things,and I'm a professional doctor and---" She glanced at Molt. "No,I'm not lazy! But I'm afraid there's nothing more that I can do."

"Can't you at least do something?" Tessa suggested. "Like at least try to cure our mother?"

"I'll see what I can do,but for right now,we just have to hope something works." The katydid replied.

"I hope so." Molt said. "Because we already lost dad."

"And we don't want to go through the same phase again." Hopper added.

With that,Hopper,Molt,and Tessa walked to the bedroom. Tessa closed the door behind them and she and Hopper sat down on the floor while Molt layed down on his bed,preparing to take a nap.

"I'm really worried about mother." Tessa said.

"Me too. I sure hope the doctor can do something." Hopper said. "Or else we won't have anyone left."

"I disagree." Molt spoke up from his bed.

"Huh?" Hopper and Tessa said at the same time.

"We're siblings right?" Molt said.

"Right." Hopper and Tessa said.

"So we can look out for each other." Molt said.

"It's true." Hopper said. "Molt,Tessa,we're family too."

"Hey! You're right!" Tessa smiled. "We are family."

"Still,I hope mother will be okay." Molt said.

"Yeah." Hopper replied. "So what do you two want to do now?"

"I just want to nap." Molt said,yawning.

"Me too." Tessa said,walking to her bed.

Hopper looked at Molt and Tessa for a minute then he shrugged and mumbled, "aw what the heck? I'm going to sleep too."

The three grasshoppers dozed off,still worrying about their mother.

* * *

_R&R._


	22. Chapter 22:The orange bird

_Here is the next chapter enjoy._

_

* * *

_Tessa woke up early the next morning with a confused expression. She knew that she went to sleep early at 4 o'clock_,_ but she didn't think she could be asleep that long because she knew that the average bug sleeps for nine hours.

"I guess I was so tired." She thought,rubbing her eyes and looking around the dark room.

Tessa looked at Molt,who was still sleeping then she looked at Hopper,who was already wide awake and waiting until sunrise to get up. Tessa found a small pebble on the floor and she picked it up,bounced the pebble in her hand a couple of times,then threw it at Hopper which it hit him on the head.

Hopper bounced a little in the air and glanced at Tessa,rubbing his head and glaring.

"Are you awake?" Tessa asked in a loud whisper.

"Yeah,why?" Hopper loud whispered back.

"We slept for a long time." Tessa said.

"So?" Hopper said.

"I didn't expect it to be this long." Tessa shrugged.

"Oh." Hopper replied.

Molt tossed and turned in bed,snoring with drool coming out of his mouth,talking in his sleep. Tessa decides that Molt had enough sleep ,so she got out of her bed and walked over to Hopper's bed and whispered quietly, "let's wake Molt up."

"No." Hopper said then after a few seconds he shrugged, "aw,what the heck?"

Hopper got out of his bed and he and Tessa tiptoed over to Molt's bed.

"You get the water;I'll get the sheets off of him." Tessa said.

"Got it." Hopper said.

While Hopper was getting the water,Tessa begin to unroll the sheets off of Molt. Molt grabbed the sheets back without waking up.

"Wow,you're a wise guy aren't you?" Tessa mumbled,still pulling the sheets off of Molt.

"Let go!" Tessa whispered.

Hopper came back with the bucket of water,noticing that the sheets aren't off of his little brother yet.

"Well I tried to get the sheets off of him but apparently, he's too smart for this." Tessa said.

"It's okay,we can do it without taking the sheets off." Hopper said.

Tessa lets go of the sheets and she goes up to Hopper,taking one side of the bucket.

"Ready?" Hopper said.

"Ready." Tessa said.

"One. Two. Three." Hopper and Tessa threw the water at Molt.

Molt woke up from the cold water and shivered.

"Rise and shine!" Tessa said happily.

"Did you have to make the water cold?" Molt questioned.

"Well I didn't want to make it too hot." Hopper said.

"Yeah you're smart,you think that hot water can do the trick." Molt said sarcastically.

"Anyway," Tessa started,wanting to change the subject, "I really hope Doctor Paisley has found a cure."

"Yeah." Hopper and Molt said at the same time.

Hopper,Molt,and Tessa walked out of the room,but when they're about to go outside,there was a knock on the door. Tessa opened the door and saw that it was Doctor Paisley.

"Doctor Paisley! What are you doing here so early?" Hopper said.

"I was going to go check on your mother." Doctor Paisley said. "Now why don't you three go and play?"

Hopper got out of Doctor Paisley's way so she can walk inside.

With that, Hopper,Molt,and Tessa flew to the sombrero. Hopper suddenly remembered something, "Oh for crying out loud!" He finally said.

"What?" Molt asked.

"We left Thumper in the sombrero. I just hope he hasn't had the sombrero in wreck." Hopper said.

"Lets not worry about it," Tessa said. "He probably doesn't."

"I hope you're right." Hopper said.

Hopper,Molt,and Tessa continued flying to the sombrero and it took a long time for them to get there.

When they're finally at the sombrero,they went inside and they saw that the place was still clean and Thumper was laying down on the floor,fast asleep.

"I guess we can trust Thumper after all." Tessa smiled,shrugging.

"Yeah,we can." Molt said then to Hopper he said, "should we go look for some food?"

"Yeah,we should." Hopper said.

"So where are we going to find some food?" Molt asked.

"I don't know." Hopper replied. "Lets just look around until we find something."

"Should we take Thumper just in case?" Tessa questioned.

"No--- well,yeah." Hopper said.

Tessa walked up to Thumper,tapped him on the back to wake him up,and to her surprise,Thumper got up and growled at her.

"Hey! Don't growl at me,I'm Hopper's sister,remember? And he'll scold you if you growl at me." Tessa warned Thumper like how a mother would warn a misbehaving kid.

Even though Thumper can't talk,he can still understand what everyone is saying to him. Instead of growling again, Thumper just glared at Tessa.

"Good boy." Tessa praised. "Now come here."

Thumper followed Tessa to the entrance with Hopper holding out the leash,and when Thumper and Tessa were at the entrance,Hopper put the leash on Thumper tight---but not so tight.

"Lets go." Hopper said.

The four grasshoppers took off flying to find some food.

As they were flying,Thumper was starting to gag from the leash that was starting to choke him and he growls every once in a while because no one is listening to him choking and wanting ti get out of the leash. Molt and Tessa take turns holding Thumper's leash every thirty minutes,so they knew that they wouldn't be stuck with him because Thumper freaks Tessa and Molt out.

"Why doesn't Hopper have to hold Thumper's leash?" Molt whispered enviously to Tessa.

"I don't know," Tessa said, "I guess he's just 'too cool' to hold Thumper's leash."

"Or maybe he thinks that he's the boss of everything." Molt said.

"Hopper is a lame excuse for a grasshopper." Tessa commented.

"I heard THAT." Hopper responded.

"Wow. He has ears like a hawk." Molt whispered quietly to Tessa.

"Yeah." Tessa whispered back.

Hopper,Molt,Tessa,and Thumper spent hours looking for food,but it was no use everywhere they go,food wasn't growing around any other places.

"This is hopeless." Molt groaned.

"I know,right? We can't find any food,we're not adults yet,and what's worse is that we don't have a gang! And we just don't know where to find ourselves a gang!" Tessa said dramatically.

"Tess,just calm down," Hopper said. "One of those days you get worked up. I'm sure we can find a gang around here."

"How?" Tessa challenged.

Hopper didn't think about this himself. "Uhh..." Was Hopper's reply.

"Well?" Molt challenged. Thumper choked questioningly.

"Uhh..." Hopper replied.

"'Uhh' is not an answer." Tessa said coldly. "You're no help."

"Wait!" Hopper said.

"What?" Tessa and Molt asked.

"We can just try to find a gang somewhere else;anywhere but here." Hopper suggested.

"Okay." Tessa shrugged.

Hopper,Tessa,Molt,and Thumper kept flying and just as they were flying,Hopper looked down and he saw at least thirty grasshoppers surrounding an anthill with a big orange bird swooping around,trying to eat all of the ants and grasshoppers especially the crops in the field.

Hopper,Tessa,Molt,and Thumper landed on the ground,watching all the ants and grasshoppers running all over the place,trying to think about how to drive the big orange bird away.

Hopper gulped and stared blankly at the orange bird,with legs shaking, and putting his hand over his right eye from the pained memory years ago when he was a nymph.

An ant came up to Hopper,Tessa,Molt,and Thumper. The ant was elderly and was wearing a big crown,holding an aphid. And the ant looks like that she could be a queen.

"Oh good you're here!" The Queen said,panting.

"What's going on here?" Hopper asked,even though he already knew the answer.

"There is a bird coming here trying to eat us. Please do something!" The Queen pleaded.

"Well actually I---" Hopper started.

"We'll do it!" Molt said enthusiastically.

Hopper and Tessa glared at Molt. Hopper smiled at the queen and said, "please excuse me and my brother and sister for a moment."

Hopper,Molt,and Tessa backed 5 feet away from the queen,so far that she can't see them.

Hopper and Tessa smacked Molt in the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Molt asked.

"Do you know how much danger you can get us into?" Hopper snarled, "do you even remember what happened to me years ago?!"

"But Hopper,we can't let those ants and other grasshoppers get eaten by a bird!" Molt said.

"I know! But you're putting us in danger!" Hopper said.

"Come on! Lets do it,please?" Molt said.

Hopper sighed, "Okay. But if I get stuck in the throat again,you'll be dead before your time." He threatened.

Hopper,Molt,and Tessa walked up to the queen.

"Okay we'll do it." Hopper said.

"Great!" The queen said.

"What do we have to do?" Tessa asked.

"Just try to do something to scare off the bird!" The queen said. And with that,she took off running inside the anthill.

Hopper,Molt,Tessa,and Thumper saw all the ants going back in the anthill with the grasshoppers remaining and not knowing what to do.

"We should help them." Tessa said. "After all,they're part of our kind."

"Yeah." Hopper and Molt said.

"And it looks like the other grasshoppers are trying to help the ants." Molt said.

Thumper did a high pitched cough in agreement.

Hopper,Tessa,Molt,and Thumper landed in front of the grasshoppers,standing looking frighteningly at the orange bird that was attacking the crops.

"What are you all doing?!" Hopper yelled at the other grasshoppers. "Don't just stand there! DO SOMETHING!"

"But,we don't know what to do." A grasshopper from one of the cloud said,walking up to Hopper.

"Yeah and the bird's too scary." Another grasshopper walked up to Hopper.

"I'm scared of birds too,but THAT'S NO EXCUSE!" Hopper said.

The other grasshoppers flinched at Hopper's yelling.

"This is not going to be easy." Molt mumbled to Tessa,shaking his head.

"Who are you?" One of the other grasshoppers asked.

"I'm Hopper," Hopper said, "this is my brother,Molt." Hopper pointed to the chunky grasshopper standing next to him. "This is my pet,Thumper." Hopper pointed to the thin,pale scary grasshopper.

"And I'm Tessa,Hopper and Molt's sister." Tessa added,before Hopper can finish introducing.

The grasshoppers looked at Tessa,dazed.

"Hopper and Molt's sister is so pretty,Loco." A grasshopper said.

"I know,I'm glad Hopper and Molt have a sister,Axel." Loco said.

"How are you doin', pretty lady?" Axel walked up to Tessa.

Tessa rolled her eyes. "Touch me and you'll die." Tessa joked. "No seriously,I'm fine."

"I think I'm in love." Another grasshopper said from the cloud,over hearing Tessa's death threat joke.

"Guys! There's a bird affecting the crops here!" Hopper said.

"Oh,right!" All of the grasshoppers said at once

"So lets go!" Hopper said

All of the grasshoppers lunged at the bird and just as Tessa was about to go after the bird,Axel stopped her and said, "You're my girlfriend."

"Keep dreamin',pal. And not to be mean but you're not my type." Tessa said.

"It's okay." Axel shrugged. "I'm not offended."

With that,Axel flew off to fight the bird and Tessa flew in after him.

* * *

Hopper looked at the bird,feeling his stomach hurting and churning,looking at the bird fearfully, his right eye hurting again,memories coming back to him.

_(Flashback_)

_"Ahhhhh! Help." Nine year old Hopper screamed,kicking inside the blue jay._

_Molt and Tessa came inside the mouth,rescuing him and bringing him out._

_"You two saved me." Hopper coughed,trying to ignore the pain in his right eye._

_ (End of flashback)_

__"Hopper! Lets go!" Tessa said.

"Oh,right!" Hopper said,startled.

Hopper and the rest of the grasshoppers each got big, sharp thorns from the long,thick vines and they all threw it at the big orange bird. The orange bird screeched and flew away back to it's nest.

"We did it!" The grasshoppers said excitedly.

"Guys. You did have a hard time knowing how to defeat the bird." Hopper said.

"Yeah,but you,Thumper,Molt,and Tessa helped us,but you did tell encouraged us how to do it." Loco said.

"It looks like all of you need a leader." Hopper said.

The grasshoppers were speaking to each other in agreement.

"Who's going to be a leader?" Molt asked.

"I'm going to be a leader." Hopper whispered.

"Why?" Tessa whispered.

"Because I'm older than you and Molt." Hopper whispered.

"Alright guys!" Hopper said. "I'm going to be a leader!"

"What?!" All of the grasshoppers said at once.

"Yeah! Live with it!" Hopper said.

There was silence for a minute while the rest of the grasshoppers were thinking that Hopper is better than nothing. The rest of the grasshoppers weren't happy that Hopper was going to be a leader,but they knew that Hopper looks like someone you don't want to mess with,so they decided not to object.

**TBC...**

* * *

_I know that some of the sentences are rushed and I think they're far-fetched,but it just means that I have gaps in my head and I don't know what I want to add on to the sentences. But I'm going to continue this in a different chapter,but not right now because my hands are starting to cramp. _

_Anyways,tell me what y'all think._

_R&R_


	23. Chapter 23:Providing safety

_Hi again! I'm picking up to where we left off. Enjoy!_

* * *

All of the grasshoppers agreed that Hopper is going to be the leader. Not only that they need a leader,but Hopper was determined enough for them to fight the orange bird that was attacking them and the ants. Although;Molt and Tessa thought it was unfair that Hopper gets to be the leader because he's the 'oldest',but they have to live with it since it's life and sometimes life can be unfair too. Molt and Tessa thought that they should accept Hopper being the leader because he's their older brother,and Hopper would probably be mean to Molt and Tessa if they don't accept him being the leader.

"Why can't we be the leader?" Tessa whispered quietly to Molt.

"I think it's because Hopper thought of the idea to make that big feathered monster go away." Molt said.

Hopper looked at the ruined crops in the field. He thought that the other grasshoppers came to protect the ants---and the crops as well. But it looks like that they didn't save the crops in time,so Hopper thinks that the bird might be a danger to the ants in the Island,and if the bird comes back to be a threat to the ants' lives then the ants won't be protected and their crops will be gone and not only that; the ants would starve to death.

"I'd be upset too if there would be no more crops to feed other bugs." Hopper thought. "So if me and my new gang get the half the food from the ants; then the bird won't get all of the crops and possibly kill all the ants."

"Listen guys!" Hopper started to his new gang.

The grasshoppers turned their attention to their new leader and listened to Hopper's speech.

"That big orange bird destroyed the ants' crops, and I think that the ants have too much up their sleeve," Hopper continued, "so I just thought that if the ants give us half the food that's in the field,then the bird won't come to their field and eat all the crops that were planted because birds are a predator to every bug---"

"Wow,great info about the bird,Captain Obvious!" Molt said sarcastically.

Hopper turned and glared at Molt for interrupting him. "Don't interrupt me,Molt. If you do it again,I'll feed you to the bird and make you wish you have never been born." Hopper said threateningly.

"Shutting up." Molt said.

"Hey! Don't talk to Molt like that." Tessa said.

"How about you shut your mouth." Hopper said coldly to his sister.

"Don't tell me to shut my mouth,I tell you to shut your mouth!" Tessa retorted.

Just as Hopper was about to retort back,Molt said, "Guys,the other grasshoppers are still here."

Hopper looked at the other grasshoppers standing,watching everything and equally thinking, "Wow,they are brother and sister."

"As I was saying," Hopper said,as if nothing happened, "we should take half the food off their hands,so that they can be safe from the scary bird. I know what being eaten by a bird feels like. Which explains my bad eye." Hopper pointed to his clouded eye and the grasshoppers all shivered from the thought. "Of course I was lucky enough to survive. Now does anyone have any questions?"

Loco raised his hand.

"Yes?" Hopper pointed at Loco.

"So are we going to provide ants protection or something like that?" Loco asked.

"Yes,yes we are." Hopper said. "Any other questions?"

Axel raised his hand.

"Yes?" Hopper said.

"How old were you when you were almost eaten by a bird?" Axel said.

"I was nine years old." Hopper said. "And I don't want to remember that memory anymore because it gives me nightmares and it makes my eye hurt a little bit. Any other questions?"

"How come you're still alive right now? Are you a ghost?" A grasshopper said.

Hopper smacked his hand to his face, "No. Didn't you hear what I said? I survived being eaten by a bird when I was younger,smart one!" Hopper said. "Any more questions?"

No other grasshopper raised their hands. Pretty soon,the ants came out of the anthill,knowing that it's safe to come out now. The queen walked up to Hopper with her daughter by her side. "Thanks for saving us from the bird." The princess said. "Is there something we can do?"

"Well,I noticed that your crops are ruined." Hopper said,glancing at the field, "And I think that's the reason why the bird came here. So I hope you ants don't mind if we take half of the food off your hands."

"Well,I don't know." The queen said,uncertain.

"Look I can make you a deal," Hopper said. "You ants give us half the food,me and my gang will provide you safety,you ants can have the other half of the food,and the bird won't destroy your crops. It's plain simple."

"Atta,what do you think?" The queen asked.

"What's in it for us?" Atta asked.

"I'm going to give you ants rules here." Hopper said.

"There he goes with the rules." Molt muttered to Tessa.

"Yeah,everything has got to have rules." Tessa yawned,then she and Molt walked up behind Hopper.

"Number one;make me happy,otherwise someone gets hurt." Hopper said darkly,Molt made his hands look like 'blah,blah,blah.' The ants laughed at what Molt is doing.

"Number two;---" Hopper said as he noticed the ants were laughing. "What's so funny?" Hopper frowned as he raised his arms and bended it questioningly, Tessa made her arms look like that Hopper has eight arms and doing what Hopper is doing.

Doing that only made the ants laugh harder. Hopper glanced at Tessa and Molt,but they quickly stood beside Hopper before Hopper can tell that the ants were laughing at Molt and Tessa. Hopper glared at his brother and sister and Tessa and Molt waved at Hopper,looking innocent. Hopper rolled his eyes. "Number two; Be sure to gather the food by the time we get back." Molt mouthed the words that Hopper said,and doing the same actions. The ants laughed at the fat grasshopper beside the leader of the grasshoppers.

"Now what's so funny?" Hopper demanded, quickly turning his head at Molt,who had his hands folded behind his back,smiling innocently.

"Number three;Anyone who disobeys me,gets squished." Hopper said while Tessa was putting her hand to her right eye and acting like her eye is in pain,making fun of Hopper. The ants continued laughing and Hopper glanced at Tessa,who was still making fun of Hopper.

"Aha!" Hopper said, "I should have known."

Hopper snapped his fingers and Thumper grabbed Molt and Tessa by all four arms,so they won't make the ants laugh anymore.

"That will teach the both of you to not take things seriously." Hopper warned.

"Number four; Me and my gang are coming here every two seasons to collect the food, so you ants should have the food ready by then." Hopper said.

"So what seasons are you and your gang coming here?" The queen questioned.

"Every Spring and Summer." Hopper said.

"Why Spring and Summer?" Atta questioned.

"Because grasshoppers don't hang around in Autumn and Winter." Hopper replied. "Grasshoppers don't survive during that time of the year."

"Deal!" Atta said.

"Okay." Hopper said,shaking Atta's hand. "So starting tomorrow,you ants are going to collect the food."

"But where do we put the food?" Atta asked.

"Make the offering stone?" Hopper shrugged.

"Okay. We'll do what you ask,no disobeying." The queen promised.

"Good." Hopper said,then announced to all of the ants, "Okay! My name is Hopper and we'll be back in a few weeks,so collect the food tomorrow and we'll be back soon! You ants are dismissed!"

The ants gathered rocks to make and offering stone and started to work on it. The queen and princess went back in the anthill. Hopper turned to his gang,and snapped his fingers for Thumper to release Molt and Tessa,Thumper did as he was told and let go of Molt and Tessa. Hopper shooked his head disapprovingly at his brother and sister,and Hopper thought of what to say when it was time to go. He said the first thing that popped in his head, "LETS RIDE!" He barked encouragingly.

The gang didn't know what he meant by it,but they understood once Hopper took to the sky. Hopper's gang followed him.

* * *

Hopper and his gang were still flying and Axel flew up to Hopper and said, "so where are we going,boss?"

"We're going back to the sombrero." Hopper answered.

"Are we a club or something?" Axel asked.

"Yes." Hopper replied.

"So where is the sombrero?" Axel questioned.

"It's at the Desert in Mexico." Hopper said.

"Isn't it hot in the desert?" Loco said,overhearing the question.

"Yeah,it is,but the sombrero is a lot cooler." Hopper said.

It took a long time to get to the sombrero,but once they arrived,Hopper opened the door,and went inside. The gang played around in the sombrero. They either played video games,talked or do something else that grasshoppers can do.

"This is the life." Hopper said,leaning on the wall of the sombrero,closing his eyes,smiling.

* * *

_So what did y'all think? Review._


	24. Chapter 24:Goodbye mom

_Hi! I'm back. This chapter is going to be sad and you might need tissues for this chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

Hopper and Molt were talking to their new friends,Axel and Loco while the other grasshoppers were either having fun or having conversations with each other until Tessa interrupted Hopper and Molt's conversation.

"Hopper,Molt." Tessa started,panting from flying fast.

"What?" Hopper and Molt said.

"It's mom." Tessa said,tears that were about to fall. "She's dying."

After hearing those words,Hopper's stomach started hurting,while Molt was trembling from anxiety. Their mom was the only parent that they had and after all those years of her taking care of them,she was going to die and they were going to be alone.

"That is so sad." Loco said,overhearing Tessa's words.

"We're very sorry." Axel said.

"It's not your fault,our mom was ill,and she is the only parent we have left. And our dad died when me,Molt,and Tessa were nymphs." Hopper said,his voice sounding like he's about to cry. "Axel,Loco,How about one of you are going to be the leader for now."

"Okay,boss." Axel said, "we'll make sure that everything is proper."

"Good." Hopper said, "and tell the rest of the grasshoppers that Molt,Tessa,and I are leaving."

"Why?" Loco asked.

"Because I'm too upset to speak." Hopper replied.

"Okay." Loco said, "we'll tell them."

"Excellent." Hopper choked, "bye."

"Bye." Axel and Loco said.

Hopper,Molt,and Tessa flew out of the sombrero back to their old home. Along the way,Hopper,Molt,and Tessa were getting worried,scared,and sad. They didn't speak the whole way,all they could do is think what it would be like to have no parents to take care of them,and how it will be sad that they have to face the world alone.

Once they reached their home,Tessa opened the door,and she and her brothers walked inside. Doctor Paisley came out of the master bedroom,looking sober,and afraid to tell the nymphs the truth.

"I'm so sorry,kids." Doctor Paisley said sadly,once she greeted them, "there's nothing more I can do. Your mother is going to die soon."

"Don't blame yourself." Hopper said sadly, "You've tried your best."

Doctor Paisley nodded, "You three came at the right time. Your mother wants to speak with you."

Hopper,Molt,and Tessa slowly walked to the master bedroom with their heads down,and hands behind their back. Once they reached the bedroom,they went in to find their mother coughing,with a pail beside the bed.

"Hi kids." Clover said,smiling as soon as she stopped coughing.

"Hey mom." Hopper,Molt,and Tessa said at the same time.

Hopper and Tessa sat at the left side of the bed while Molt sat at the right side of the bed.

Clover sighed, "This is it,kids. My time has come."

"Mom,we'll miss you." Molt said.

"Listen to me," Clover said gently, "I don't want you three sad all the time just because I'm gone. I want you three to be happy because I took care of all of you during the years,do you understand?"

"We understand,mother." Hopper said truthfully, "but we don't want you leave."

"I know,Hopper." Clover nodded, "when I die,I'll go to a better place,and the bright side is that I'll see your dad."

"Mom,you can't die." Tessa said choked as a tear rolled down her face.

"Tess,I want you to understand this." Clover glanced at her sons, "you too,Hopper and Molt."

"Dying is a part of life and we just have to deal with it. I know I felt sad when your father died,but time only eased my pain and I'm going to see him real soon." Clover said.

"We understand," Hopper nodded, "right Tessa and Molt?"

Tessa and Molt nodded,showing that they understand.

"Ma,please don't leave us. We need you." Molt sobbed.

"You don't need me,you three have each other." Clover said. "And there's something I want the three of you to do when I'm gone. And I want all of you to pay attention when I tell you."

"Okay." The three grasshoppers said.

"You three should look out for each other,be careful of any predator that eats bugs." Clover started. "Molt,be sure you and Hopper and Tessa stay out of trouble."

"Okay." Molt promised.

"Tessa." Clover glanced at her daughter, "take care of your brothers and don't pick fights with them."

"I never do that." Tessa said. Her brothers glared at her. "Except for a few times,but I'll try not to."

"Good. Hopper." Clover glanced at her oldest son, "Take care of your brother and sister. And promise me you won't kill Molt. Tessa promise you won't kill Molt either."

"I'm not going to do that because I'm not the killing type." Tessa said.

"Hopper? Do you promise that?" Tessa said firmly.

Hopper glanced at Molt,glaring at him then he looked at Tessa,who has her arms crossed and looking at him with an eyebrow raised,giving him a warning look. Hopper's glare faded as he looked at his mother again and sighed, "okay I won't kill Molt,I won't kill Tessa either."

"Hopper,you don't have to promise that because I know you'll---" Molt saw Hopper and Tessa's identical glare, "shutting up."

Tessa started to cry,and Hopper put his brotherly arms around his sister,trying to comfort her while Molt had a sad expression on his face and he put one of his hands on his older sister's back,and begin stroking her,trying to comfort her as well.

"Come on,give me a hug." Clover said.

Hopper,Tessa,and Molt did as they were told and they all hugged their mother with sad expressions and they pulled away after a few minutes.

Pretty soon,Clover's breathing was very slow,then she closed her eyes and whispered, "Goodbye." And after that,she was gone.

"Bye mom." Hopper,Tessa,and Molt said at the same time.

Tears rolled down Hopper's face and he looked at his brother and sister and they looked at him back with tear-filled eyes. Molt sighed and after a few seconds of silence he finally said, "what are we gonna do now?"

"Should we be lonely all the time?" Tessa asked.

"No." Hopper said, "we have to do what ma says. And we made promises to her,even though I don't like the promise about you." Hopper glanced at Molt.

"And besides, goodbye isn't forever." Hopper added. "Ma is still here for us and we'll see her again someday. And we made promises to her. Because when there's a will,there's a way." **(A.N. I'm not sure if that's the right time to say when there's a will,there's a way)  
**

"You're right,big brother." Tessa nodded. "But I'm still sad."

"Me too." Molt said.

"It's okay to feel sad, but I learned something. It's okay to be sad,but you can't be sad forever since there's so much going on." Hopper said.

"Where did you learn that?" Molt asked.

"When my friend left me and I felt sad for days." Hopper answered.

"Oh yeah!" Molt said,now remembering.

Hopper,Tessa,and Molt did a group hug as though it looked like they're the only ones left,and they got each other. And they pulled back and held hands.

"Brothers and sister united,right?" Hopper said.

"Right." Tessa and Molt agreed.

"No matter what happens,we stick together no matter what! Right?" Hopper said.

"Right." Tessa and Molt agreed.

"Family should always stick together. And we're family. Right?" Hopper said.

"Right!" Tessa and Molt agreed.

"Are we done now? Tessa said dully.

"Yeah." Hopper said.

Hopper,Tessa,and Molt looked at their mother's body and they mourned for her death.

"Thanks for taking care of us,mom." Hopper said to the body.

"We'll miss you." Molt said.

"Bye mom." Tessa said.

Hopper and his little siblings continued mourning for their mother's death. It was the saddest day of their life. They know that they still have each other,but it's sort of not the same. Even though Hopper,Molt,and Tessa have each other,they still feel lonely, and they still feel sad.

* * *

_That was sad wasn't it? I'm really stuck and I don't know what to write for the next chapter. Does anyone have any ideas?_

_R&R  
_


	25. Chapter 25:The ending

_Okay I'm back to writing Nymph Years. This might be the last chapter and later on I'm going to do a Bug's Life novelization. Enjoy!_

* * *

It has been a couple weeks since after the funeral of Hopper,Molt,and Tessa's mother. They now had no parents,but at least they promised their mother that they would look out for each other. Hopper hated his promise to not to kill Molt,but he accepted the promise and agreed with it. Tessa knew that her brother,Hopper can be bossy at times,and he sometimes gets on her nerves,but she,too,promises to look out for her older brother;and her younger brother,Molt. Molt also promised he would look out for his older brother and sister. He is glad that he has a nice sister,like Tessa to protect him from their mean older brother,Hopper who enjoys bullying him;of course Hopper thinks that Tessa was hard to pick on at times, and he knew that Tessa meant business.

Hopper sighed in a depressed way as he turned to look at his brother and sister,who were both looking depressed as well.

"Molt,Tessa,I know that you two are upset;and I know I am,but at least we have each other,don't we?" Hopper said.

Molt just sighed, "I know,Hop,but it's not the same without ma."

"Look,I know we're not adults yet,but we're old enough to handle things on our own." Hopper said.

"That's easy for you to say," Tessa responded sadly, "you're the oldest."

"True." Hopper nodded. "But sometimes we have to deal with life no matter how difficult and depressing it is."

"Are you emo?" Molt asked randomly.

"No. That's not being emo;being emo is when you feel sad all the time and you torture yourself to make yourself feel better." Hopper said dully.

"Well yeah,but your sentence sounds emo-ish." Molt said.

"But I'm NOT emo,okay?" Hopper retorted.

"It looks like it because you are sad all the time." Molt retorted.

"That's because I have a bad life." Hopper argued.

"All right! That's enough," Tessa intervened. "Enough with the emo talk,it's giving me a headache. Talk about something else,will ya?"

"Wow,finicky sister." Hopper whispered to Molt.

"I heard that." Tessa said.

Hopper ignored her,and he looked at the rest of the gang. Hopper suddenly remembered! The ants should have finished collecting the food now. Hopper jumped in the middle of the inside of the sombrero, "Can I have your attention please?" Hopper announced.

All of the grasshoppers stopped what they were doing and they looked at their leader.

"I just remembered that the ants should be done collecting the food right now!" Hopper announced.

The gang murmured in agreement. They remembered as well;the gang forgot all about the ants collecting the food. Now that Hopper mentioned it,they were waiting patiently what their leader was going to say.

"Lets ride!" Hopper barked.

The gang fluttered their wings,and all at once,Hopper and his gang flew out of the sombrero,heading to Ant Island.

While Hopper and his gang were flying,Molt was really bored and started singing a song.

"There are 100 grasshoppers flying in the field,one flew away and there's 99 grasshoppers flying in the field---"

"Hopper,are you sure that we have to do this?" Tessa asked. "Because we can collect our own food,can't we?"

"Yes,but we're doing the ants a favor to provide them safety. Aren't we?" Hopper said.

"Well,I don't know that it's actually called a 'favor'---" Tessa said,uncertain.

"You know what? Just relax." Hopper said. "It's not like I'm doing anything bad."

"Well,I hope it's not something bad." Tessa replied, "because I'd rather die than see bad things."

"Me too,but at least the bird won't get them if we take half of the food and we provide them safety." Hopper said.

"Wow,you're so smart,you actually think that taking half the food would help." Tessa said sarcastically. "Good choice,good choice."

Hopper sighed, "look just don't worry. I know what I'm doing."

"Sure." Tessa slurred sarcastically "Talk about extortion."

Hopper rolled his eyes, "whatever."

Molt overheard the conversation. "Yeah,what Hopper said. Just don't worry... about a thing---every little thing...is gonna be alright---"

"Okay,okay. I won't worry." Tessa said. "Gosh,brothers those days."

"What a couple of idiots." Tessa thought. "Hopper actually thinks that he's probably not taking advantage of the poor ants,but I don't believe him;and worst of all is that Molt is agreeing with Hopper about this. Whenever there's a problem like this,no one takes my side. This is so frustrating! Molt is a bigger idiot than Hopper. And well,they both just can't take a hint about whenever things are good or bad. Hopper may treat me like I'm stupid,but I still know what's good or bad. Not so stupid now am I?"

Tessa glared disapprovingly at Hopper,who was smiling at his idea. She knows what Hopper is thinking,and she didn't like it. She then looked at Molt who was continuing the song, "there are 82 grasshoppers flying in the field,one flew away and there's 81 grasshoppers flying in the field---"

"Molt!" Tessa interrupted her younger brother.

"Yeah?" Molt said.

"Do you really agree with Hopper on this?" Tessa questioned.

"Yeah,he's the leader of the gang. Why?" Molt said.

"Well,I just feel pessimistic about this. I think that Hopper is really taking advantage of the ants without knowing." Tessa explained.

"Just calm down,Tess." Molt said gently, "I don't think he's really taking advantage of them. I think he's just helping them."

"I really wouldn't call it 'helping'." Tessa said.

"What would you call it then?" Molt asked.

"I don't know. I would probably call it: 'I don't want to let the ants know we don't have any food,so how about we provide them safety by taking half of their food.'" Tessa said.

Molt looked at his sister. After a few seconds he said, "Would you stop acting like this? You're just so sensitive,you know that?"

"Aw,forget it,you're hopeless." Tessa said,annoyed as she flew ahead from Molt.

"Wait,what did I say?" Molt asked. Tessa ignored him.

"Oh and by the way,I'm not sensitive. It's a normal reaction." Tessa added loudly to Molt.

Pretty soon,Hopper and his gang were finally at Ant Island. There was more than enough food on the offering stone,and the rest of the ants were still collecting the food. Hopper and his gang didn't expect it to be THAT much,but the ants were almost finished anyway.

Hopper and his gang waited for the ants to finish collecting the food. Tessa and Molt seemed to notice that one of the ants is having trouble finding the offering stone,since the grain that he was carrying was so heavy that it was blocking his view.

"Hey Flik,the offering stone is this way!" Another ant said,pointing to the offering stone.

"Where?" Flik asked.

"This way!" The other ant repeated.

"Where?" Flik repeated.

"Look." The other ant said,going by his side and pointed at the offering stone.

"Oh!" Flik smiled, "thanks."

"Don't mention it,dweeb." The other ant said rudely,as soon as Flik walked away.

Molt and Tessa noticed that Flik wasn't actually having a bad time collecting the food. Hopper watched the rest of the ants collecting the food and he saw that Molt and Tessa were looking the other way,so Hopper watched what they were watching. He saw that Flik was not complaining with the collecting he was doing.

Hopper sighed disappointingly, wishing that he could go back in time to his childhood so he can improve on his life when he was younger so he could be more happy. Hopper knew what it would be like to not have friends because when he was younger,he didn't have any friends. After Flik put the food on the offering stone,he stood with the rest of the ants.

Not standing to watch this anymore,Hopper gathered around the offering stone,with his gang surrounding it,preparing to lift it.

Hopper and his gang used all four of their arms,and lifted the leaf-filled food off of the offering stone and they all flew back to the sombrero.

The leaf was heavy,but Hopper and his gang can still carry it;it was not really that hard. Some of the grasshoppers in his gang had a hard time carrying the leaf,but they acted like it was no big deal,and stuck to the heavy lifting.

It was really a long way back to the sombrero,and as soon as Hopper and his gang got there,they tipped the leaf in the bottom of the water bottle and grain fell in it.

After the food was in the water bottle,Hopper and his gang tossed the leaf to the side and they went inside the sombrero for free time.

Hopper,Molt,and Tessa sat down at the window of the sombrero,staring at the open space in the desert,not talking. Tessa looked at her depressed older brother with concern. She didn't bother to tell him what she saw,because she guessed that he already knew what he saw. Molt seemed to notice too and he already knew what Hopper felt sad about.

The three of them didn't say anything for a minute until Tessa spoke up.

"It's going to be okay,Hopper." Tessa said,putting one of her hands on her older brother's arm,trying to cheer him up.

Hopper looked at Tessa with a straight face. Upset to talk at the moment,Hopper turned away,yanking his arm away from her hand.

"What's your problem?" Tessa asked.

Hopper didn't even respond or even look at his sister. He just sighed and buried his face in his hands.

"Hopper?" Molt said.

"Don't talk to me." Hopper replied.

"We're just worried about you." Molt said.

"I'm sorry. I'm just depressed." Hopper said.

"You can't waste your life being depressed." Tessa said gently. "It's unhealthy."

"I know." Hopper sighed. "I just can't remember the last time I was happy;it feels like I'm dying inside."

"It's easy." Molt said optimistically. "You need to smile."

"Fahgedaboutit." Hopper said.

"Come on." Molt insisted,putting his thumbs at the corners of his brother's mouth and turned it upside down. "See? you're smiling!"

Hopper put his fingers at the corners of his mouth and turned the 'smile' back into a frown. "Wow,that's helping me." Hopper said sarcastically.

Tessa and Molt gave up on cheering up Hopper. They just stayed by their older brother, and Hopper was still depressed. The three of them didn't say anything. Tears formed in Hopper's eyes and slid down his cheek. Molt and Tessa put their arms around Hopper,trying to comfort him while Hopper was quieting his sobs.

Tessa and Molt continued to try to comfort their brother. Hopper's younger siblings stayed with him like what siblings would do. Pretty soon Hopper calmed down and was very silent.

Hopper sighed for a minute before smiling a little and said, "thanks for trying to cheer me up guys,but you two know that I'm still a little depressed."

"We understand." Tessa spoke,

"Yeah," Molt said. "And that's what family is for. We cheer each other up."

THE END

* * *

_Alright that's all I can think of so far. Next stop; Bug's Life novelization on Hopper's POV/_


End file.
